Symbolic Table: BB Riyinny
by Once L
Summary: One shots, 30 vicios. - Olvido-. Tala por fin despertó. Pero no había nadie, y él sólo recordaba un nombre: Kai. .Shonen Ai. .oCxTala, TalaxKai Implicito .
1. Bufanda o parte de mí

**† SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Hi! A todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n

¿Pues que les puedo decir ahora? n.n?

Como podrán ver, regresé, y está vez con mi primer reto de 30 Vicios, esperando que les guste ésta serie de pequeños fic's (en su mayoría u.u?)

Así que iniciaré con uno facilito, el #14 que es: _**Bufanda**_ (no hace falta mencionar de quién trata, ¿verdad? n.n?)

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Tema #14 Bufanda**

_**03/06/08**_

**Capitulo 1- Bufanda o parte de mí**

**_Blanca, larga, calientita._**

Así era la prenda que le acababan de colocar alrededor de su cuello.

- Te queda muy bien, Kai –dijo sonriendo el hombre, al ver a su pequeño y querido nieto de tan sólo 4 años de edad con su primer regalo de esa Navidad–

- ¿De verdad, abuelito? –cuestionó éste, dando una vuelta para modelarle su regalo-

- Sí Kai, te queda perfectamente… -volvió a decir el mayor, sonriendo al ver a su adorado nieto tan feliz-

- ¡Muchas gracias abuelito!, ¡Eres el mejor! -corrió a sus brazos, cargándolo éste- ¡Te prometo que la cuidaré mucho, y siempre la llevaré conmigo! –sonrió, dándole un tierno beso-

- Hm… –su sonrisa se prolongó, bajando al infante- Veamos entonces que más se esconde en estás cajas, mi querido nieto… -caminó hasta el sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea, tomado asiento e invitando a su estimado bicolor a continuar con su feliz y tranquila Navidad-

- ¡Sí!… –alargó feliz la palabra, corriendo a tomar otra de las cajas que permanecían bajo el frondoso árbol navideño-

* * *

Desde ese día... Kai Hiwatari comenzó a llevar una bufanda. Una larga, cálida y blanca bufanda.

Una prenda que se había vuelto parte de sí, y que sólo se la quitaba para bañarse o dormir. Y cuando dormía, la acercaba a sí como si fuera una pachoncita almohada que le proporcionaba calor en aquellas frías y largas noches en Rusia, su nuevo hogar; el mismo, en el que su adorado y querido abuelo lo había dejado hacía más de año y medio atrás.

Y ahí estaba, con tan sólo 6 años de edad, observando a Black Dranzer. Aquel Blade con bestia bit que lo llamaba y lo hacía sentir emoción y alegría, la misma, que había sentido hace dos años atrás cuando había abierto y encontrado su blanca y hermosa bufanda.

Aquella prenda que seguía conservando e inclusive, llevaba puesta, al ser una promesa y el único recuerdo que seguía conservando de su querido, y ahora distante abuelo.

* * *

_Catorce..._

Ahora tenía catorce años, y se había convertido en todo un adolescente; uno serio, frío y calculador.

De nuevo vivía con su abuelo, pero ya no era más su preciado y querido abuelito como en los viejos y felices tiempos. Sino un hombre que le pedía, _¡No!, ¡Más bien que le exigía!_ que le trajera las bestias bit de su nuevo equipo que lideraba, los famosos, Bladebreakers.

Aquellos que en un principio considero unos tontos niñitos infantiles, y que al final aceptó como sus verdaderos amigos. Aquellos con los que luchó codo a codo; con los que pasó y vivió un sin fin de aventuras y desafíos, e incluso, aquellos que lo salvaron de hundirse en el lago Baikal.

Esos se habían convertido en sus amigos. A esos estimaba tanto o igual que a su apreciada bufanda, la cual, siempre llevaba y nunca se quitaba. La que siempre le acompañaba y lo hacia ser Hiwatari Kai. Uno de los mejores bey-luchadores del mundo y ahora, campeón mundial.

* * *

_Pero al año siguiente…_

No sólo se retiró del Bey Blade, sino que también -y por primera vez desde aquella navidad- dejó e hizo a un lado su querida y amada bufanda. Ya no la quiso más.

Después de terminar el primer campeonato mundial, su abuelo había desaparecido. Había huido como todo un cobarde. De nuevo lo había dejado solo. Y aunque quería creer y pretender que todo estaba bien, no lo estaba.

Prueba de ello había sido que renunció a aquello que más quería y amaba en el mundo: el Bey Blade y su bufanda.

Con el Bey Blade no hubo problema. Desapareció, reanudo su vida como cualquier estudiante de su edad, limitándose a su pequeño mundo de frialdad.

Con su bufanda, ayudó el hecho de que en su escuela llevaban uniforme, y generalmente vestía éste todo el día y así sucesivamente día a día.

Si bien extraña ambos, vivió así por un tiempo hasta que su destino volvió a entrelazarlo y llevarlo hasta su deporte favorito, que en ese tiempo perdió todo significado y valor que había tenido hasta entonces.

Ahora más que nunca, se sentía extraño y débil. Por alguna razón ya no era él mismo, sino alguien tan vulnerable y endeble que podía perder tan fácilmente, e inclusive, había perdido a su querido Dranzer.

Aquello bien podía ser adjudicado a su falta y carencia de aquello que de alguna forma le daba fuerza, pero por ahora, no tenía.

* * *

Por eso, y al año siguiente... contando con 16 años, volvió a utilizar su ya tan característica -y extrañada- bufanda. Aquella con la cual había formado un vínculo y necesidad tan básica como comer o respirar, y que desde ahora y por ningún motivo, volvería a dejar de lado.

Acompañándolo en cada una de sus bey-batallas al igual que su Dranzer. Caminando con pasos firmes hasta las finales del tercer campeonato mundial, donde no sólo se hondeaba la bandera de victoria de los Blitzkreigs Boys, sino todo su espíritu y su preciada, bufanda.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y he aquí el primero. Cortito como ya había mencionado n.n?

Ojalá les haya gustado ñ.ñ

Como dato curioso, les comento que desde hace tiempo tenía el gusanito de inscribirme en el LJ y aunque por fin se me hizo, en cuanto leí está tabla dije "Bey Blade" y apenas leía las palabras claves, muchas ideas aparecieron en mi cabeza para cada una de ellas, por lo que la mayoría ya están planeadas n.n

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, en cuanto pueda trataré de actualizar éste y los demás Fic's que debo, ténganme paciencia, ¿sip?, las vacaciones ya mero empiezan…

Nos veremos pues, dejen su review ;)


	2. Marioneta o ¡Lo que más odio!

**† SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n-n

Después de un tiempo de aparente ausencia, he regresado, trayéndoles el segundo fic de ésta colección; el **#10**, que es el de **_Marioneta_**.

Como siempre, esperando que les guste ñ.ñ

Y agradeciendo infinitamente los reviews de **_Ritsuka Halliwell_**, **_sky d_**, _**GabZ**_ y **_Yue Hiwatari_**.

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Tema #10 Marioneta**

_**03/09/08**_

**Capitulo 2- Marioneta o ¡Lo que más odio!**

**/-Flash Back-/**

**Toc, Toc, Toc...**

- _¡Paquete para el joven Tala Ivanov!_ -se había escuchado tras aquel llamado a la puerta-

- _¿El joven Tala?_ -preguntó dudoso el hombre al ser abierta ésta, dejando ver a una persona bajo el marco de la puerta-

- _Firme aquí por favor..._- pidió amable, después de recibir un asentimiento por parte de aquel joven, entregándole la tabla con la hoja que debía ser firmada.- Aquí tiene... - le entregó el paquete, colocándose la tabla bajo el brazo.- _¡Qué tenga un buen día!_ –dijo por último, retirándose del lugar-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

De aquello, hace más de media hora, y él... seguía ahí, después de cerrar la puerta y ver qué era lo que contenía aquel paquete sin remitente.

En el mismo lugar, sin moverse ni un poco... observando desde la ventana de su habitación en aquel hotel de Japón.

_El tercer campeonato mundial había terminado..._

_Los Blitzkreigs Boys habían quedado en segundo lugar. No habían ganado... Tan cerca, pero no..._

**_No le importaba._**

Lo único que le importaba, era lo que sucedería después, y aquello que tenía en ese momento en sus manos.

Aquello que había llegado en el momento menos propicio, y al mismo tiempo, en el más conveniente.

_Contradictorio..._

Lo sabía... Así era, y no le importaba.

No le importaba, porque tenía en sus manos un objeto tan repulsivo, odiado, y al mismo tiempo, tan afín con él.

_Una..._

"Marioneta..." –dijo en su mente, dejando libre sus pensamientos y asociaciones-

"Una marioneta es un muñeco con hilos que es movido y manejado al antojo de aquel que lo mueve..."

- ¡El titiritero! –exclamó sobresaltado, estrujando con fuerza aquel objeto que yacía entre sus manos-

_Una figurilla... _

_Una marioneta..._

Un objeto que había llegado de improvisto para perturbarlo y hacerlo reflexionar...

Para recordarle lo que en un tiempo fue...

_¿Quién lo mandaba?_

_¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Y por qué a él?_

Tan ensimismado estaba, que ésta resbaló de sus manos, quedando en ellas únicamente los hilos y crucetasque hacían que se moviera.

El ruido que hizo al caer atrajo su atención, dirigiendo su vista al suelo.

Ahí, a sus pies... yacía el inerte objeto.

**_¡El objeto que más odiaba en todo el mundo!_ **

Sus ojos se acentuaron en el, viéndole con un profundo desprecio y odio.

Por largos segundos más, le siguió observando... recogiéndola al final.

_De nuevo en sus manos…_

Su vista permanecía fija. En un solo punto… únicamente, en aquel objeto.

- En mis manos… tengo el objeto que más desprecio en todo el mundo, pero... –hizo una pausa, levantando confundido el ceño-. Al mismo tiempo... es el objeto que mejor me representa...- su mirada quedó oculta-

- Una marioneta... ¡Una simple, típica y patética marioneta!...- entrecerró sus ojos, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Eso es lo que soy?- susurró con burla, riendo por lo bajo- ¡Lo fui!... –afirmó, cuestionándose después.- ¿Lo seguiré siendo? –al terminar su interrogante, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse de algo.

**_Se parecían..._**

Ahora que reparaba detalladamente en aquel objeto, se parecía mucho a él…

Un muñeco de madera con sus mismos rasgos físicos, ¡Y hasta con un aire en su forma de vestir!

Su cabello, era del mismo color. Sus ojos, casi del mismo tono. Aquel títere de madera incluso imitaba su semblante serio y frío... su forma de ser.

_¿Quién diablos le había mandaba eso?_

_¿Por qué ahora?_

Porque justamente en el día en que ellos, los Blitzkreigs Boys, conocidos anteriormente como los Demolition Boys, se enfrentaría y detendrían los malignos planes de Boris.

_¿Por qué... ahora?_

**_¡No lo entendía!_**

¡Era el momento que los rusos habían estado esperando, y... aquel objeto aparecía de esa forma en su maldita vida!

**_¿Una señal?, ¿Una predicción?, ¿Un mal augurio?_**

_¿Qué significaba eso?_

_¿Por qué lo perturbaba de esa forma?_

_¿Por qué sentía todo eso en su interior?_

_¿Por qué sentía esa identificación con aquel objeto?_

Vagas imágenes aparecieron en su mente...

… .

_Hace 2 años atrás..._

_El campeonato mundial en Rusia..._

_Su primera batalla contra Eddy..._

_Su renacimiento como cyber-Tala..._

_Aquella pequeña discusión e intercambio de palabras después de la incorporación y victoria de Kai para los Demolition Boys..._

_La abstracción de las bestias bits que Black Dranzer guardaba..._

_Su juramento hacía Biovolt y Voltaire..._

Eso y más, apareció ante él...

_Recuerdos que no podía olvidar._

Y no lo olvidaba, porque aún se veía a sí mismo en esos momentos...

Porque ahora su pasado regresaba, y le reafirmaba lo que había sido...

Porque había sido manipulado con unos hilos invisibles que hasta ahora podía ver, y dudaba, si estos habían sido cortados hace tiempo, o aún permanecía atados a ellos.

_Como una marioneta..._

Manejado al antojo de alguien más. Siguiendo sumisamente las órdenes de otro ser.

Alguien que se ocultaba entre las sombras y no lograba vislumbrar, y que posiblemente, aquel ser no sería más que otra marioneta más de aquel teatro cirquero, donde el dueño del lugar era más que desconocido.

Pero no importaba, porque de todas formas, él estaba sujeto a las órdenes y deseos de su titiritero. Un individuo que a pesar de permanecer tras el telón, sus risotadas e incoherencias le llegan perfectamente hasta sus oídos, realizando la acción deseada a pesar de su renuencia y negación.

Su palabra y deseos no contaban… no importaban en lo más mínimo. Si estaba ahí, era para cumplir con su misión encomendaba, nada más que para eso.

Como una buena y obediente marioneta, sólo tenía que hacer los movimientos previamente establecidos, al mover o tensar un poco más los hilos, no más.

Dudas no había, Tala Ivanov había sido una dócil marioneta, que había cumplido al pie de la letra todas y cada una de sus ordenes establecidas, todas… hasta que éste despertó. Hasta que se negó a seguir las ordenes de su amo y señor, al perder en la final del primer campeonato mundial.

A partir de ese momento, dejó de ser el títere personal de aquel hombre, renunciando a un destino que le había sido impuesto con engaños, luchando ahora cada día por su nueva libertad.

- Si yo... Ivanov Tala, era y soy la marioneta, ¿Quién era el titiritero entonces? –cuestionó confundido para sí, respondiéndose en escasos segundos-

- ¡Boris! –sus dientes rechinaron-. ¡Él era el titiritero! –exclamó con rabia, cerrándose con fuerza sus puños-

- ¡Él era el que movía los hilos, y yo sumisamente, obedecía todas y cada una de sus ordenes!, ¡Siempre fue así!, ¡Yo era su marioneta y él era… el titiritero!, ¡Maldición! –su puño fue a estrellarse con fuerza en el cristal, permaneciendo por largos segundos sobre éste-

- ¡No más! –sentenció molesto, permaneciendo su mirada oculta- ¡Ya me… cansé de ser la Marioneta de otros! –espetó, levantando su vista y brillando intensamente sus ojos violetas-

- ¡Ya no seré… el títere de nadie!... -susurró con rabia, intensificándose su mirada- ¡Ni de Kai, de Voltaire, y mucho menos… de Boris! –sus nudillos enrojecieron por la presión ejercida-

- ¡Esto termina hoy mismo! –alzó su vista- ¡Esto será el…! -un sonido se escuchó-

**_Toc, Toc..._**

- Tala... –la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los otros dos rusos; sus compañeros de escena. Sonrió-

- Es hora... –señaló Spencer, al verlo de espaladas junto a la ventana-

- ¡Hay que detener a Boris! -explicó Bryan, con un evidente tono de determinación y emoción en su voz-

- Sí... –respondió el pelirrojo, entrecerrando sus ojos- ¡Vayamos! –se giró, viendo a ambos rusos bajo el marco de la puerta-

"¡Es el momento de demostrarle a Boris, que ya no soy su marioneta!... –dejó a su representación en la cama, mirando con determinación a sus compañeros de equipo e infierno- ¡Nunca más!" –sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, caminando determinante hacía la puerta-

- ¡Acabemos con Boris, y sus estúpidos sueños!... –acotó seriamente, sorprendiendo a los recién llegados-

- ¡Si! –respondieron al unisonó, siguiendo a su líder con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro-

_El día y la hora habían llegado…_

Detendrían a Boris costara lo que costara. No importaba si el precio que tendrían que pagar fueran sus propias vidas. El desligue de los últimos hilos a esas crucetas valía la pena.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok. Demasiado raro y extraño, aun para mí O.o

¿Que qué fue todo eso?, una extraña y bizarra filosofía mía, supongo ¬¬?

Aparentemente, sitúo éste fic antes de que nuestros queridos Blitzkreigs Boys vayan a Bega y más antes, de que se encuentren con Tyson y los demás en el… ¿parque? o.ó? No recuerdo si se encontraron en un parque o en qué lugar era u.ú?

Pero es antes de que se encuentren con Tyson y los demás, eso si u.u

Por el concepto clave, **_Marioneta_**, quise desarrollarlo está vez con Tala, pero ustedes me dirán cómo quedo, ¿vale? n.n?

Pues nada más, por hoy sería todo, sólo invitarlos a dejar un review con su opinión, e invitarlos a que se den una vuelta por mi LJ, mi metro, o a donde ustedes gusten, en mi Profile encontraran los link's, bye ;)


	3. Tatuaje o Reflexiones Sentimentalistas

**† SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Ahm? n.n? Hi! n//n?

Pues sí. Sigo con vida u//ú?

Demo... como ya han podido ver, sha no he actualizado nada de nada ¬///¬? gomen, por eso u//ú?

La escuela, la escuela... ustedes saben uou

Si ahora doy muestras de vida, se debe a éste mi reto, que prácticamente llegué al límite de tiempo establecido para subir el siguiente fic, y después de dos días de completa presión, he aquí el fic antes de perder el reto T.T

Pero ya diré lo demás al final, ¿va? u//ú?

Agradecimiento infinito a **_GabZ-senpai, _****_Ritsuka Halliwell_**, _**sky d**_ y _**Yue Hiwatari**_ :3

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Tema #13 Tatuaje **

_**04/12/08**_

**3. ****Capitulo**** 3- ****Tatuaje**** o Reflexiones Sentimentalistas**

- Entonces... con su permiso, me retiro... –el hombre hizo una reverencia antes de salir del lugar, dejándolo a él, en aquella habitación de estar-

_Nada__ ni nadie más._

_Solo..._

_En silencio._

Así se quedó la habitación una vez que la puerta se cerró, escuchándose distante y casi imperceptiblemente los pasos del hombre al alejarse de aquel sitio.

_En la misma habitación.__.._

_En el mismo lugar..._

_En el castillo de Robert..._

Todo seguía igual después de más de dos años de ausencia; después, de aquella visita y largo primer comienzo.

_Pero a__ún... lo recordaba._

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo vio.

La primera vez que había entrado por esa puerta con una actitud arrogante e indiferente, aparentando que nada ni nadie le importaba.

_**Le gustó.**_

Desde el primer momento que lo vio, le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Ese niño tenía '_algo'_ que le hacia sentir extraño y desconocido en su estomago. 'Algo', que hacia que su corazón se acelerara peligrosamente y sin ninguna explicación.

_**Escuchó**__** y refutó...**_

Al principio se limitó a escuchar la historia de Oliver y Enrique del _por qué_ ese grupito de infantes se encontraban en el castillo de Robert, exponiendo de improvisto su punto ante aquel extraño criterio que el mismísimo Alemán comenzaba a creerse.

_Pero__ más que nada, y en realidad... _

Quería hacerse notar.

Que _él_ se diera cuenta de su presencia, y lo hizo.

_Lo logró._

Comprobándolo, al sentir y ver aquellos ojos rojizos sobre sí, al decir esas frías y directas palabras; sintiendo, como su corazón le daba un vuelco y amenazaba con salirse de su pecho ante esa simple acción.

_Sí, desde ese momento... desde ese día.__.. _

Aquel _algo-con-japonés_ le había _'hecho algo'_, pues le robaba su atención, curiosidad y tranquilidad. Inexplicablemente, quería saber más de él; escucharle... batallar con él.

_Cosa que logró.__.._

Al desafiarlo personalmente, con una actitud tan subversiva y arrogante, que logró el rechazo inmediato y contundente del bicolor.

- _"¡No gracias!"_

Se había negado desinteresado el menor, reafirmando de nuevo su respuesta, ante la confusión e incredulidad que el rostro del pelirrojo mostraba.

- _"Dije, no gracias. Además... no tengo tiempo para jugar con personas como tú, Johnny..." _

_¡__Qué complemento y qué hermoso había resultando la pronunciación de su nombre en aquellos labios que desde ese momento ansió probar!_

_Aquel frío y directo __'No', ahora ya no importaba. _

Porque... el ruso-japonés, como supo después; poco a poco comenzaba a meterse en su mente, y aunque se negara, -_al principio-_, en su corazón también.

Se fue metiendo de una forma tan imperceptible, que figuraba ser un tatuaje. Uno, que había sido grabado de forma lenta y profunda sobre su ser, quedando para siempre en él.

_Y así fue..._

Porque él, Johnny McGregor; había adquirido un tatuaje que no podía borrarse con ningún rayo laser o método quirúrgico; tan profundo y marcado, que había sido grabado en el fondo de su 'frío' corazón. Y éste, ahora llevaba y respondía a un nombre.

Un nombre que muchas veces permanecía en su mente por largas horas, y otras tantas, queriendo escapar de su boca... en un suspiro.

_Aquel __nombre era... _

_**Kai Hiwatari.**__**..**_

_El mismo nombre y persona que había conocido en el castillo de Robert.__.. _

_La misma persona de la que había dicho que era suyo, y venció en batalla.__.. _

_El mismo ser__ que no se dio por vencido, y en el torneo del Coliseo lo había vencido, quedando a fin de cuentas, uno a uno._

_Ese era Kai.__.. _

_E__se era Hiwatari...._

Él era... _su_ Kai Hiwatari.

_E__n secreto, y sólo para sí._

Pero...

_S__e fue..._

Retornó con su equipo al campeonato de Rusia, dejándolo en ese entonces con un extraño nudo de sentimientos y sensaciones.

Días después, volvió a verlo en aquel abandonado castillo en las afueras de Moscú, Rusia; admirándolo, y sintiendo más atracción hacia él, pues había demostrado que tan perceptivo y suspicaz podía ser.

_Nada se le escapaba...__ nadie lo engañaba._

- Hmf... –sus ojos se entrecerraron, adornando momentáneamente una sonrisita en su rostro- fuiste muy astuto en ese entonces, Kai... –volvió su vista hacía la ventana, recordando lo que pasó, y pensó, después-

Cuando _su_ Kai perdió a su Dranzer en batalla, él lo observó. Impotente, y sin poder hacer nada, pero lo observó, tras una fría e inerte pantalla de plasma.

_Aquello no servía..._

_¿De qué servía observar lo que pasaba en ese momento, si no podía hacer nada para ayudar a __su Kai?_

_Tenía que estar ahí..._

_De una u otra forma... sin importa el cómo y porqué._

Por eso, asistió al segundo combate de Ray, comprobando el temible poder al que Kai se había enfrentado...

_Los Demolition Boys eran alguien de cuidado..._

_Pero __eso ya no importaba..._

_No cuando h__abía tomado una decisión..._

Si Kai había tratado de detener a Boris; de frenar los planes de su abuelo Voltaire, y todavía perder en el proceso a su Dranzer, entonces él también lucharía.

_No dejarí__a que Tala ganara la guerra... _

Lo enfrentaría y vencería, así tuviera que arriesgar su propia bestia bit y vida en batalla.

_Ivanov no se quedaría con__ la bestia bit de su Kai... _

_¡Eso n__unca!_

_Y __entonces... _

_Un milagro sucedió._

Tyson había ganado la batalla.

Había vencido a Tala y recuperado a todas las bestias bits atrapadas, liberando al Dranzer de Kai.

_De nuevo podía ver feliz a su__ bicolor._

Quizás no por mucho tiempo, pero de nuevo feliz.

_Y así fue._

Porque aquel encuentro entre bey-luchadores desafiadores fue el último escenario donde lo pudo ver, desapareciendo de su horizonte por un largo, largo tiempo.

- Un tiempo tan largo, Kai, que no te imaginas a las conclusiones que llegué... –atisbó por lo bajo, perdiendo su vista en aquella muralla del castillo magistral-

- Yo mismo me sorprendí... Que algo así le pasará a Johnny McGregor, es algo que nunca creí ni aun ni es mis más locos sueños... –sus ojos se entrecerraron, suavizándose un poco su expresión-

- Pero... –de nueva cuenta miró la muralla- supongo que... era normal... –suspiró resignado-

- No me arrepiento... –dijo después- En absoluto. Sólo que... hubiera deseado practicar un poco más para el tercer campeonato mundial... -resopló- Si los Majestics hubieran ganado la ronda de selección, Kai... ¿Qué es lo que hubieras hecho? –se cuestionó ante su reflejo, clavando su vista ante sus ojos violetas-

- ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado ante mi presencia?... ¿Hubiera significado algo para ti? –al callar sus palabras, la habitación volvió a su estancia silenciosa y pacifica, siendo acompasados los latidos de su acelerado corazón-

- ¡Ja! –rió divertido de improvisto- ¿Ves en quién me haz convertido?. Un idiota que piensa constantemente en ti... Día y noche, noche y día. Ya no hay diferencia... –sonrió presuntuoso, mirando de nueva cuenta su reflejo-

_¿Realmente cuanto había cambiado?_

Prácticamente podía jurar que seguía igual que hace dos años.

De no ser porque había crecido un poco, sus músculos desarrollado más; sus ojos, ahora un poco más oscuros, al igual que el tono de su cabello, y su rostro, ahora más varonil; bien podía seguir siendo el mismo... pero no.

_E__ra lindo. _

A su manera, y quizás no tanto a la forma dulce y tierna de Max. Pero si lo suficiente como para traer locas a un montón de jovencitas y fans, e inclusive, a uno que otro _'él'_.

Y quizás...

_A Kai._

Quien era realmente quién importaba y quería.

_Nadie más..._

- Sólo a Kai... –susurró para sí, visualizando la imagen del ruso-japonés-

_En Kai sabía perfectamente que había cambiado.__.._

Si había crecido. Si su cabello había adquirido otro color. Si sus ojos eran diferentes a los que vio por primera vez. _Todo_. Cualquier detalle nuevo y mínimo, podía identificar.

_Sólo en Kai...__ en 'su' Kai._

_Por ser importante... _

_Por ser un desconocido que se transformó en su rival._

_Por ser su obsesión que se transformó en su pasión._

_Por ser la persona que ahora quería y que no podía olvidar._

_Por ser su tatuaje que no podía, ni quería borrar._

Siendo así, que había veces en la que sentía, y creía tener sobre sí, realmente uno.

_Pero no..._

Realmente no había ninguna huella o marca de tinta sobre, y en su piel.

- Jamás pensé en hacerme uno; pero, si tuviera que elegir... sin duda sería un...

_**Toc, Toc...**_

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Gustav.

- Joven Johnny... me temo que el joven Robert tardará un poco más de lo previsto, ya que hubo problemas con el contrato que firmaba; me pide que lo disculpe, y que regresará lo más pronto posible, así que póngase cómodo y... –no pudo terminar, al ser interrumpido-

- No te preocupes, Gustav... –con sus ojos cerrados, se encaminó hacía él- vendré a visitar a Robert otro día... –mencionó con el mismo tono, y tan tranquilo, desconcertando un poco al mayordomo de Robert-

_Después de todo... se trataba del __temperamental Johnny McGregor, el impotente, Gladiador de Glasgow._

- ¡Pero joven! –exclamó con sorpresa el mayor- le digo que el joven Robert regresará lo antes posible... –mencionó de nuevo-

- Sí, y no hay problema; volveré otro día, adiós... –pasó a su lado, dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca al ver algo sobre su brazo izquierdo-

- ¡¿Jo-ven Joh...nny?! –articuló con dificultad-

- Sí... –el europeo se detuvo ante el tono y expresión de Gustav, esperando sus palabras–

- ¡¿Ehm?!, ¡No, nada!... –se excusó con sorpresa- ¿E...está seguro que se marcha? –cuestionó aún pasmado-

- Sí. Que me pidan mi auto, por favor... –indicó con su usual tono de altivez, entrecerrando orgulloso sus ojos-

- Co...como diga, joven... –hizo una reverencia, pasando lentamente a su lado, viendo fijamente su brazo- en...seguida... –volvió a hacer una reverencia, saliendo ahora si de la habitación-

- ¡Hm!... –suspiró cansado, tratando de no pensar en el extraño comportamiento del hombre-

_Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma__, o... algo así..._

Sin más, caminó hacía la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco de ésta, mirando una vez más la habitación que había propiciado el encuentro con _su_ Kai.

- Lo mejor del mundo... –dijo sonriendo, cerrándola de una vez-

Lentamente, inició su caminar hacía la estancia principal; metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillo despreocupadamente, reflejándose en ese momento al pasar frente a un gran espejo, la figura de un fénix en toda su gloría sobre su brazo derecho.

**Fin.**

* * *

Etto... ¬//¬?

Pues he ahí, otro fic de ésta colección u.ú?

Que no me quedó como quería, verdad ¬.¬? pero todo por no hacerlo con tiempo, buaa! ToT

Mmm... pues veamos. Soy de esas personas que se quedó con la clara idea de que Johnny se obsesionó (y quería con Kai xD) desde que lo vio en el castillo de Robert OwO

Hermosos aquellos capítulos con tintes yaoista de la primer temporada entre ellos! :D una lastima que ya no hubiera más "contacto" entre ellos, o en G Revolutions T.T Hmm... TToTT

Pero... para eso estoy sho ;) para ver que puedo sacar y escribir de ambos en una relación platónica y casi inexistible para las demás personas normales, no como yo, que ve un lindo e interesante JohnnyxKai ;D

Bueno, dejando a un lado mis delirios y obsesiones sobre "extrañas" pairings u//ú?

Os digo que espero ansiosa las vacaciones para continuar con mis demás fic's que están ahí arrumbaditos y prácticamente olvidados T.T

Uno días más, y prometo que continuaré con mis delirios, jojo non

Que por cierto, os recomiendo el anime Shonen Ai/Yaoi de Junjou Romantica para estás lindas fechas :D

Y entonces, sha me voy n.n

Dejen review, y prometo volver ;)


	4. Historia o sus Historias

**† SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! u/u

Pues aquí el vicio que no me había atrevido a subir u//ú?

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Tema #05 Historia **

_**24/01/09**_

_Todos tienen una historia.__.._

_Ellos tienen una__. _

_S__imilar, pero más diferente que nada._

_... ._

_**Ivanov Tala, McGregor Johnny e Hiwatari Kai.**_

_3 personas diferentes.__.._

_3 historias __distintas que de una u otra forma se compaginan, formando una sola._

_**Tala.**_

Ruso pelirrojo de ojos violetas, habitante de la Abadía Valkov.

_**Johnny.**_

Pelirrojo europeo, descendiente de la familia McGregor; conocido como el Gladiador de Glascow.

_**Kai.**_

Oji-violeta bicolor, mitad ruso, mitad japonés. Nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari, dueño de Biovolt y la abadía Valkov.

_¿__El común denominador de los tres?_

_**El Bey Blade.**_

_¿__Sus pasiones y orgullos?_

_**Sus blades y bestias bits.**_

_Porque si__n ellos... _

_No serían nada. _

No serían las grandes estrellas que son. Las personas queridas y admiradas por muchos bey-luchadores, por sus amigos, por ellos mismos.

Porque el Bey Blade les dio una identidad. Formó su historia, la misma que hoy se cuenta y se compara.

_Sí, serán __diferentes... _

Similares en cuanto a temperamento y carácter, pero cada uno llegó de diferente forma hasta lo que ahora son.

_Q__uizás con más esfuerzo y coraje. _

_Q__uizás con más determinación y ambición. _

_Q__uizás con más suerte y simplicidad._

Pero a fin de cuentas, llegaron, y por eso, ahora _son_.

Y no cualquier ente en el mundo sin significado o valor alguno, sino con el claro precepto de alguien con metas, sueños y fuerzas. Personas que imponen e inspiran, ejemplos a seguir por su valentía y audacia.

_Los tres en__ la misma línea de tiempo, existiendo en la época actual. _

Interactuando de forma difusa, continua y paralela, estrechando o alejando lazos hacia el compañerismo o la rivalidad.

_De ahí, todo__ era relativo y dependiente 'de'._

_**Tala y Kai.**_

Palabras difusas para su extraña relación.

Porque dependiendo del tiempo y momento, es de la forma en la que se le llamará de _ésta_ o _cuál_ manera.

_Hace tiempo, e__n el primer campeonato mundial en Rusia._

Se unieron sus historias.

Se convirtieron en compañeros de equipo, pero no por voluntad propia, sino por un _bien común_. Aunque más que compañeros, eran rivales, pues cada uno tenía metas y propósitos muy diferentes del otro.

Resultando de esto, que la presencia, actitud y palabras del otro, resultaran tan intolerables y molestas, que ni siquiera podían tener una charla "común", atacando con presunción y arrogancia al contrario en un juego absurdo y mental.

Terminando de improvisto su corta travesía como compañeros de equipo, con la separación repentina y definitiva de Kai.

_En el __tercer campeonato mundial._

Las circunstancias los volvieron a acercar. Esta vez, de una forma más tolerable. Uno buscaba un equipo para ganar y vencer a su rival natural; el otro, simplemente fuerza que reforzara y asegurara su casi victoria.

Y aquello, se transformó en un juego por ver quién era el mejor y demostrar sus habilidades en batalla, y a veces, fuera de ésta. Una competición donde cada paso en la batalla era analizado y juzgado, puesto en tela de juicio una vez que ésta terminaba, declarando un ganador entre ellos dos día a día.

Y así, lograron lo que ambos deseaban, llegar a la final; siendo una lástima, que su equipo no ganara el campeonato mundial.

_Quizás les faltó algo...__ quizás trabajar más como equipo, quizás, confiar uno en el otro; tomarse las cosas enserio como entre ellos mismos._

Y sin saber aún qué... algo les faltó.

_Pero su camino no termino ahí._

_Hubo__ algo más allá del tercer campeonato mundial._

En un principio, pareció que sus lazos se desvanecían y desaparecían al concluir el campeonato, pero al final, se confirmó que no era así, sino todo lo contrario.

Ya no eran más conocidos ni compañeros de equipo, sino amigos. Que desde ese momento, estarían ahí por si el otro caía o en algún momento lo necesitaba, confirmando y reforzando vínculos de su extraña amistad, y todo esto, con una simple mirada y sonrisa en complicidad, mientras observaban la nueva y tranquila batalla entre Tyson y Brooklyn.

_**Johnny y Kai.**_

Desde el primer momento que se vieron, uno supo que _ése, _sería su rival a enfrentar; el otro, apenas y le dio importancia, dándosela demasiado tarde, cuando perdió contra él.

Así, Kai buscaba la manera de ganarle, mientras Johnny, había salido victorioso, pero no estaba satisfecho. En el fondo lo sabía, el bicolor había estado a punto de vencerlo, y eso, no era aceptable para alguien como él.

_Un caballero de la nobleza._

Es por eso que mientras ambos buscaban, la situación se presentó para arreglar cuenta de nuevo, quedando sin poder evitarlo, en un empate, siendo en un conteo final, uno a uno.

Que misteriosamente había resultado mejor, y con lo cual, ambos habían quedado más que satisfechos.

Siendo después, en Moscú, Rusia, donde volvieron a verse; y aquella chispa entre ambos seguía presente, pero no era el momento para arreglar sus cuentas, el enemigo era imponente, y debían ganar a toda costa.

_**Tala y Johnny. **_

Quizás la historia menos fundamentada, pues en sí no hubo contacto personal.

Tala no conoció ni escuchó siquiera de Johnny McGregor, pero Johnny sí.

En el primer campeonato mundial, él fue uno de los bey-luchadores que se prepararía por si Tyson no lograba vencer y detener a Tala; siendo esto, algo que no fue necesario, pues el peli-azul sorprendentemente obtuvo la victoria.

En el tercer campeonato, -y a pesar de que su equipo no obtuvo el derecho a participar-, Johnny fue testigo de todos los combates de Tala. Combates que libró al lado del que alguna vez fue su rival, el presuntuoso y arrogante bicolor.

Algo que no era de extrañarse, pues a fin de cuentas, ambos compartían un poco de la misma nacionalidad, y que decir del mismo y presuntuoso carácter; eran tal vez, _tal_ para _cual_.

_Quizás de los tres, los que más tenían lazos e historia, eran ellos dos: Ivanov Tala y Kai Hiwatari._

Más parecidos y cercanos que los de cualquier otro bey-luchador pudiera creer.

Individualmente, -Kai, Johnny y Tala- cada uno tuvo y tiene metas; a corto o largo plazo, y que decir de aquellos sueños que les faltan por cumplir.

Pero cada uno sabe, que para poder cumplirlos y realizarlos, aún les falta tiempo, templanza y esfuerzo. Y no se darán por vencidos, seguirán adelante contra viento y marea, superando a su ritmo los obstáculos de su camino, pues ellos son, tres de los mejores bey-luchadores del mundo, personas que dejarán todo, por cumplir y mantener sus sueños.

Siendo como ya se dijo, el Bey Blade la fuente y lugar para realizar estos, por lo que no es de extrañarse, que de un momento a otro, en un futuro próximo, los tres vuelvan a encontrarse en la arena de un plato o cualquier lugar donde puedan batallar.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Y lo sigo pensando, no me gustó u.ú?

Por eso no me había atrevido a subirlo.


	5. Paranoia o Ciego

**† SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Hi! n.n

¡Ahh! u.u pues no era ésta la viñeta que les quería traer, demo... me hacía falta información para la otra así que mejor trabajé en ésta nxn

Sería el _tema #26_, _Paranoia_, disfrútenla ;)

PD. Muchas gracias a **_Yue Hiwatari_** y **_Alexa Hiwatari_** por sus reviews ;)

_Importante:_ En calidad de AU (Universo Alterno)

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Tema #26 Paranoia**

**22/03/09**

Un pelirrojo descansaba boca arriba sobre su cama.

"Desde hace días he estado alterado". –se dijo en su mente, cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos.

"Sé que no debería, pues no hay motivo, pero...". –su rostro se tensó, dejando escapar un gruñido por aquello que lo molestaba.

- Tala... –dijeron, no escuchando sus palabras el aludido.

Estaba más que concentrado en sus propias reflexiones.

"¡Lo sé! De verdad sé que no debería molestarme, de importarme siquiera, pero... ¡Simplemente no puedo!, ¡No cuando se trata de él! –su labio inferior fue apresado con fuerza por sus dientes, sacándole un poco de sangre por tal presión.

- ¿Tala? –y aquel llamado de nuevo se escuchó en la habitación, sin notarlo siquiera.

"Yo..." –el puño de su mano con la cual cubría sus ojos se cerró con fuerza, apareciendo en su rostro una mueca de fastidio al sentirse molesto y frustrado por aquella extraña inquietud.

- Te estoy hablando, Tala, ¿me oyes? –aquella voz y presencia hasta ahora atrajeron su atención, descubriéndose la cara para ver a aquella persona que por sus palabras y semblante, figuraba que le había estado llamando con anterioridad.

Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar, mucho menos si le había dicho algo.

- ¡Ah!, eres tú, Kai. No te escuché entrar. –y se lo confirmó con voz apagada, permaneciendo aún recostado sobre su cama.

- Eso parece. –comentó el recién llegado un tanto molesto, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos del pelirrojo, viéndole fijamente.

Se veía cansado y un poco fastidiado.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó de improvisto el joven bicolor, cruzando sus brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos en un aparente gesto de indiferencia, muy típico en él.

- Nada en especial. –le respondió neutralmente, volviendo a cubrir sus ojos y llevando una de sus piernas hacia la cama.

Estaba cansado y molesto. Ahora no quería, ni hablar ni estar con nadie.

- ¿De verdad? –volvió a insistir Kai con su pregunta, pues ni aquella respuesta ni tono lo convencían.

Algo le pasaba a Tala Ivanov.

- ¡Ah! –le dijo a modo de afirmación, descubriendo sus ojos para ver a Hiwatari.

¿Acaso Kai estaba preocupado por él?

No. ¡Imposible!... –pensó enseguida.- Al menos, no de 'esa' forma. –concluyó convencido.

- Sólo estoy cansado... –informó sin mucho entusiasmo, volviendo a cubrir su vista.- Anoche no dormí bien... -apuntó en voz baja, sin ser consiente de sus palabras.

En verdad no quería mantener una conversación.

- Eso... no fue por mi culpa. –contestó el oji-violeta después de algunos segundos de silencio, sonriendo un poco y entrecerrando sus ojos presuntuoso al conseguir que Tala le mirara.

- Sí, lo sé. –una pequeña sonrisa adornó también los labios del ruso, levantándose para quedar sentado sobre la cama.-

El bicolor tenía ahora su atención. 

- ¿Y? ¿A qué debo la "honorable" visita de Kai Hiwatari en mi habitación? No es común que vengas a visitarme a estas horas... –dijo con cierta ironía, pues sabía lo arrogante y pedante que podía llegar a ser éste si se lo proponía; y a juzgar por aquella sonrisita que perduraba en sus labios, aquello estaba muy cerca de suceder.

No por nada, lo conocía desde la infancia.

- Nada en especial. –fue su respuesta al entrecerrar sus ojos, y volver a su actitud de falsa indiferencia.- Hoy actuabas... extraño. –señaló, recordando su actuar inusual en el desayuno y la comida.

- Veo. –asintió el pelirrojo, entendiendo su punto.- Sólo estaba cansado. Estoy bien... –dice sin emoción, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Hn. –y con ese leve asentimiento de cabeza, confirma el bicolor la indirecta de que ya no le pregunte sobre el tema.- Entonces, te dejo descansar... –menciona al dar unos cuantos pasos para retirarse de una vez, pues el joven ruso ya no quería su presencia ahí.

- ¿A dónde vas? –y de un ágil y rápido movimiento le retiene del brazo, impidiendo que diera otro paso más.

No había duda, Tala sabía leer sus movimientos e intenciones.

- Iré a caminar un poco... –dijo éste después de algunos segundos, reparando en la mano que lo sujetaba y en aquella mirada que le veía fijamente.

Pedía explicación.

- Solo, ¿verdad? –aquella cuestión sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

- S-sí. –y dudó por breves segundos, viendo como el pelirrojo lo soltaba como si nada.

- Bien. –fue lo único que le dijo, recostándose de nueva cuenta sobre la cama.

El ruso-japonés permaneció algunos segundos en el mismo sitio, observándolo detenida y detalladamente.

De verdad hoy estaba algo raro.

- ¡Hmf! –y al escuchar como Kai se había marchado al cerrar la puerta tras él, gruñó molesto, empuñando de nueva cuenta sus manos.- Así que sólo, ¿eh?. –se giró de lado, cubriéndose con las almohadas.

Ya no quería pensar en 'eso'.

/-Flash Back-/

Hace días, y después de estar más de una semana enojado con el bicolor, por fin se le habían calmado los humos, o más bien, Kai había sabido como bajarle el enojo.

Ciertamente, había extrañado aquellas cosas entre ambos; intercambio de palabras, sus peculiares "conversaciones", momentos de silencio y relajación, y que decir de aquellas situaciones entre los dos, y a solas.

Sin duda había extrañado eso y mucho más. Claro que tampoco había sido toda su culpa de truncar sus momentos de convivencia y re-conocimiento. Después de todo, no había sido él el que había aceptado que sus amigos de Japón vinieran a visitarlo y se quedaran poco más de una semana en la abadía.

No es que a él le molestara la visita inesperada e inoportuna, -sobre todo-, de los amigos de Kai; tampoco era que envidiara que los amigos del bicolor vinieran a visitarlo y a él no, sino más bien, le molestaba que el ruso-japonés les prestara tanta atención y pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, y de él, apenas y se acordaba de que existía.

Pero aquello era tolerable... pasable todavía; con mucha dificultad y paciencia, pero soportable. Y hubiera aguantado perfectamente más tiempo, de no ser porque se percató de un pequeño, indispensable y molesto detalle.

Aquel grupito de niños, -a sus ojos-, resultaba ser que miraban de una manera especial y con cierta alegría y brillo en sus ojos a Hiwatari, algo que sin duda no tenía nada que ver con la "amistad" que decían tener con él.

Sabía perfectamente que cada uno de ellos tenía en su corazón un sentimiento especial por Kai Hiwatari, y él, simplemente no iba a permitir que ninguno de ellos se atreviera y diera un paso hacia delante de esa línea llamada amistad. Por ello, había estado junto al bicolor el mayor tiempo posible, dejándoles en claro en cada ocasión posible, que Kai no estaba interesado en nadie más, ni en otro tipo de relación que no fuera el de la amistad.

Su presencia tan recurrente, su actitud tan imponente y fría, habían desubicado y cohibido a sus amigos, pues se habían dado cuenta inmediatamente de la forma en la que lo trataba, le hablaba, y lo "protegía", mirándolos y diciéndoles altanera y desafiantemente con ese mudo, pero potente gesto: "¡Aléjense de Kai!. ¡No lo miren, no lo toquen, márchense ya!"

Y eso había sido efectivo, sino, sus amiguitos no se hubieran ido tan pronto y prácticamente despavoridos.

Él, por mucho podría haber considerado como rivales a Ray, Tyson, incluso a Max, pero ni Daichi, Kenny o Hilary, que era la única chica que los acompañaba, eran considerados como posibles amenazas, más bien, eran simples estorbos de los cuales ya se había encargado, y estarían por mucho, mucho tiempo lejos del oji-violeta y de él.

\-End Flash Back-\

Y respecto a la abadía, desde hace tiempo se había encargado, -e incluso Kai inconscientemente-, de dejarles en claro a todos sus habitantes que entre ellos había algo en lo que ninguno podía entrometerse o interferir, y que si a alguien se le ocurría la estúpida idea de hacerlo, ambos le harían pagar muy caro, por lo que nadie de metía de esa ni de ninguna forma con ellos.

Pero Tala no podía contralar todo. Mucho menos los lugares fuera de la abadía, y es que Kai parecía ser un imán que atraía a diestra y siniestra, -y sin querer-, o al menos, eso era lo que él quería creer.

No era de sorprenderse que cosas como esas le sucedieran al nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari -dueño de la abadía en la que vivían-, porque después de todo, Kai era un chico atractivo, reservado y misterioso, que por esas y más razones atraía a la gente, cosa que no le parecía del todo, que le molestaba y le hacía rabiar, como en ese momento.

Pero sobre todo, había alguien que aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos, molestándolo y alterándolo de sobremanera, pues justamente, esa era una de las pocas personas que consideraba como peligrosas y uno de sus rivales, -quizás el único-.

Sí, podía ver claramente al susodicho, sonriendo con descaro al verle y burlarse de él. 

Pero eso, ¡No se lo iba a permitir!

Y esa, era la razón por la que ahora caminaba con prisas por las calles de Rusia, mirando a todas partes y buscando a una sola persona.

Conociendo al bicolor, más o menos tenía una idea de dónde podría estar, por lo que la búsqueda se reducía a poco menos de la mitad, claro que, conociendo las intenciones y forma de ser de aquella persona, también él podía deducir con facilidad dónde estaba Kai, y lo peor del caso, es que le llevaba ventaja.

Sólo esperaba llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Apresurando el paso hasta prácticamente correr, miraba de vez en cuando algunos lugares, comprobando que no se le escapara ningún sitio en el que pudiera estar o alguna persona que se le figuraba ser.

¡Estúpido el momento en el que apareció aquel odioso muchachito! ¡Y maldito el momento en el que él prefirió quedarse en cama que acompañarlo!

Olvidando sus fallos y errores caminó un poco más rápido, adentrándose a aquel lugar que figuraba ser un parque, y al que a Kai tanto le gustaba ir.

Y lo vio, es decir, a ambos. A aquella persona que era su rival, y al bicolor que permanecía debajo de él, mirándole directo a esos ojos verdes que el pelirrojo ya había visto con anterioridad. Y no sólo eso, sino que el ruso-japonés tenía su mano en su mejilla, y parecía disfrutar el acto.

Y entonces, ¿Todo había sido una mentira?

Kai no iría solo a caminar, -probablemente nunca lo fue-, y aquella persona de la cual le había preguntado semanas atrás, y de la cual le había dicho que no era nadie en especial, ¿También había sido una mentira?

Un juego en el cual ambos se reían y se burlaban de él; donde su relación y amistad que decían tener, no eran más que ficticias y falsas palabras camuflajeadas, que ahora más que nunca, se desvanecían pues realmente no existían.

Y su mirada seguía observando, sin poder evitarlo o mirar hacia otro lado.

Pero aquello que sus ojos veían, no era ni un delirium, una alucinación, y mucho menos una paranoia. No cuando con sus propios ojos comprobó como ambos se besaban por largos y torturantes segundos que lo sofocaron, y lo hicieron clavar sus propias uñas en sus palmas como único acto de autocontrol.

Desde ese momento lo supo. Él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ni reclamar ni pedir explicaciones que nunca se mereció, por lo que se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ahí; y mientras lo hacía, una vista se posó sobre él, sonriendo con malicia al ver que había habido un testigo clave e importante en esa reunión/unión.

Ahora sabía la verdad, y quizás... ya los dejara en paz.

Si Tala había estado raro y extraño ese día en el desayuno y la comida, aquello no tuvo comparación con los siguientes días.

Casi no comía, casi no hablaba, pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando, y el resto encerrado solo en su cuarto.

Tanto Spencer como Bryan habían notado ese cambio, y qué decir del menor de ellos al notarlo desde el primer día y esa misma noche, pues el pelirrojo le había cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando apenas y le iba a preguntar algo.

El oji-violeta le rehuía, le sacaba la vuelta, y cuando alguna de esas tácticas le fallaba, simplemente le ignoraba como en aquellos momentos mientras ejercitaba su cuerpo con las pesas.

-Ivanov... –le había dicho ya por cuarta vez en aquel lapso tan corto de tiempo, pero el ruso simplemente no le respondía; para él, no existía.

Colocando en su lugar la pesa con la cual se ejercitaba, e incorporándose mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente y rostro, se levantó del aparato, encaminándose a salir de ahí mientras posaba sobre sus hombros aquella toalla.

Cada vez Kai se volvía más fastidioso.

- ¡Te estoy hablando, Tala! ¡No me ignores! –y tal y como el ruso le había hablado en una ocasión, utilizó sus mismas palabras, tomándolo del antebrazo para que le prestara atención. Hecho que ni duró ni tres segundos, pues el aludido se zafó fácilmente y sin mirarlo, salió de la habitación.

- ¡Hmf! –dejando a Hiwatari enojado y frustrado, acabándosele la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Tala?

Desde que se había dado cuenta de que esa actitud era por él, había tratado de persuadirlo, animarlo, ¡y hasta desafiado para que le dijera qué le pasaba!

Como su amigo, y por conocerlo desde la infancia, tenía como mínimo, esos y más derechos.

Derechos que parecía haberle quitado el ruso, pues ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

- Estúpido, Hiwatari... –renegó el pelirrojo al cerrar la puerta que separaba el baño de su habitación.- ¿Por qué diablos no me deja en paz de una vez? Me molesta... –sentenció, abriendo las llaves de la ducha, y comenzando a sacarse la ropa.

A mitad de eso estaba, cuando escuchó como la puerta era abierta de golpe, comprobando al girarse que era el mismísimo ruso-japonés.

- ¡No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas qué diablos te pasa! –indicó, colocándose detrás de la puerta al cerrarla.- ¡Ya me cansé de ésta actitud tan egoísta e infantil tuya...! –contrapuso, cruzando sus brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos molesto.

"Entonces... yo me iré". –pensó decidido el otro, cerrando las llaves y tomando su ropa.

Ya ni un tranquilo baño en su alcoba podía tomar.

- ¡No!, tampoco dejaré que te vayas... –lo retuvo al colocar su mano sobre su desnudo pecho, impidiéndole avanzar un paso más.

- Muévete, Hiwatari. –le demandó serio, dirigiéndole después de tres días la palabra.

- No. –y avanzó un paso más, haciendo que Tala retrocediera otro.

Que el pelirrojo se encontrara medio desnudo, con su formado abdomen al descubierto y un poco de sudor, siendo cubierto únicamente con sus bóxers, era algo que, no le impedía cumplir con su palabra, pero que si lo hacía mantener, con mucha dificultad, el control.

- Dije que te muevas... –volvió a indicar al tratar de dar un paso hacia delante.

- Oblígame. –le desafío, obteniendo respuesta inmediata al tomarlo el otro de las muñecas para apartarlo.

Claro que Tala era más alto y fuerte que él, pero aún así no se rendiría.

Y mientras lo sujetaba, su mirada se encontró con la del menor, observando ésta, y aquel rostro que parecía que acortaba la distancia. A escasos centímetros estaban de que ambos labios se tocaran, cuando el pelirrojo reaccionó y se apartó de él.

- ¡Olvide que jugabas sucio! –reveló, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por estar a punto de caer en la trampa y juego de Kai.

- ¿Qué juego sucio? –cuestionó.- ¿De qué hablas? –secundó, alzando una ceja pues ignoraba los detalles.

- ¡Nada, olvídalo! –apuntó, desviando su mirada serio.- ¡Sal de aquí! –y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que el ruso-japonés se fuera de una vez.

- No hasta que me digas qué te pasa y... ¿por qué dices que juego sucio? –le informó.

- Te dije que no es nada, ¡vete ya! –volvió a repetir.

Si Kai se quedaba un poco más; si tan sólo seguía contestando e intercambiando palabras. Entonces él...

- No... –demandó más que decidido, recargándose en una de las paredes con azulejo, y cruzando sus brazos en una clara actitud de que no se marcharía.

- En momento como estos, desearía que... –guardó silencio, olvidándose de viejos recuerdos.- ¿Qué no tienes otras cosas que hacer en vez de estarme fastidiando? Cosas como... ponerte cariñoso y amoroso con Brooklyn. –aventuró, frunciendo el ceño, pues el simple hecho de mencionarlo le molestaba.

- ¿Masefield? –mencionó confundido.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en...? –sus palabras quedaron inconclusas al analizar el significado.- ¿Acaso tú nos has...? –y Tala se le adelantó.

- ¡Mejor vete con él! ¡Seguro que la pasarán muy bien, y sabes bien a lo que me refiero! –cerró sus ojos, conteniendo su enojo.

- ¿Crees qué él y yo...? –abrir sus ojos con sorpresa fue inevitable al atar cabos sobre su actitud y enojo.

- ¡No me importa! –se apresuró a decir.- ¡Puedes hacer y deshacer con él lo que se te dé la gana, de verdad que no me importa!. Sólo... ¡sólo déjame y aléjate de mí!, ¿quieres? –tanto su exaltación como palabras disminuyeron en intensidad, ahora de verdad ya no importaba.

- ¡Idiota! –le dijo Kai, entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo a su estilo.- ¿Por eso actúas así? ¿Por qué crees que Brooklyn y yo somos...? –su sonrisa aumentó.

- ¡Te dije qué no me importa! ¡No tengo que escuchar esto! –se rehusó a escuchar más.

- No. ¡Yo creo que sí! –le miró con autosuficiencia.- Porque este comportamiento tuyo... esta irracional e infantil actitud tuya, es... ¡Una maldita perdida de tiempo! No sé si alguien te lo dijo. Si lo imaginaste, pero... "eso" que tú crees... no es sino más que un gran mal entendido. ¡No tengo nada que ver con el tal Brooklyn! –dijo después de algunos segundos de pausa y tensión, revelándole que el simple hecho que lo hubiera pensado lo molestaba.

- ¡Oh, cierto! –ironizó el ruso.- Tú siempre dejas que la gente se te suba encima, le tocas la mejilla y luego correspondes al beso. ¡Sí, qué idiota soy! ¡¿Cómo pude pensar en eso?! –rió con sarcasmo.

- Entonces, ¿Lo... viste? –articuló sorprendido.

- Descuida, como no es de mi incumbencia, lo olvidaré ahora mismo... –siguió con su ironía.- ¿Ves? ya ni me acuerdo. –y su rostro regresó a esa expresión seria y enfadada que mostraba en algunas ocasiones.

- ¡De verdad qué eres un idiota!. –le puntualizó el menor al cruzar sus brazos.- ¿Y el beso que viste...? –avanzó unos pasos hacia él, mirándole con malicia.- ¿Fue cómo éste? –unió sus labios con los de Tala, besándolo por varios segundos.

El pelirrojo no le correspondió, pero tampoco lo apartó.

- ¡Buen intento, Kai! –lo felicitó al colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Pero ya no seré más tu juguete. Esta vez no caeré... –y sonrió.

- ¿Qué no caerás, dices?. ¿En qué diablos no caerás? ¡Si te estoy diciendo que entre Brooklyn Masefield y yo, no hay nada!. –arremetió indignado.

- ¡Cierto!. Sólo besos y caricias de amor... –mencionó con ese porte altanero.

- ¡Qué no! –negó el otro.

- Citas y caminatas románticas... –prosiguió.

- ¡No! –negó una vez más.

- Y largas y placenteras noche de sex... –la oración quedo ahí, pues Kai le lanzó las toallas que había en el estante directo a la cara.

- ¡No te pases de listo, Ivanov! –le amenazó.- Que aquí ambos sabemos que eso sólo pasa entre nos... –calló, desviando su mirada, y eliminando el sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro-. ¡No tengo nada que ver con Brooklyn! –fue lo último que le dijo, antes de salir de la habitación de baño.

Justamente lo que el pelirrojo había querido desde que el oji-violeta había invadido su habitación, sólo que, lo había dejado confundido y perturbado.

"¿Entonces lo que vi fue...? ¡Maldición!" –gruñó por lo bajo, estampando su puño sobre el azulejo. Estaba enfadado.

Después de aquel incidente, el joven ruso había bajado a cenar, encontrándose con que esta vez era Kai quien no se había presentado.

Comprensible, si no le crees, y todavía le insinúas que tuvo "algo" que ver con aquel peli-naranja que no le agradaba, pero que éste sí estaba interesado en el bicolor como ya había comprobado en más de una ocasión.

Aceptando parte de su error fue hasta su habitación, llevándole en una bandeja parte de su cena; ciertamente dudó al estar frente a la puerta, pero al final llamó un par de veces, como supuso, éste ni respondió ni abrió.

Sin más por hacer, tomó la perilla de la puerta, entrando alerta por si tenía que esquivar cualquier cosa o colocarse enseguida pecho a tierra. Al final nada extraño pasó, la habitación estaba oscura y después de algunos segundos divisó a un bulto sobre la cama.

Aún con cautela se acercó, comprobando que en verdad fuera éste y no un par de almohadas figurando ser el cuerpo de Hiwatari. Y ahí estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente boca arriba, pareciendo tan dulce e inocente que sonrió al verlo.

A veces olvidaba que en momentos como esos, el ruso-japonés podía ser tan adorable y tierno que despertaba los sentimientos de abrazarlo, besarlo y cuidarlo para siempre.

Cosa que quizás ya había hecho, que le gustaría profundizar, pero por ser ellos dos quedaba siempre a medias de poder ser para siempre.

Dejando a un lado la cena, se subió a la cama, colocando sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo dormido del bicolor, ayudándose con sus manos a mantener su propio peso mientras acercaba su rostro para darle un fugaz beso en la frente y acariciar su cabello.

Sí, Kai era hermoso.

Pensó, acariciado con la yema de sus dedos aquel rostro y sobre todo, mejilla, que era tan cálida y tersa.

Ojalá pudriera hacer más seguido eso, deseó.

Alejando su mano, y acercando en su lugar su rostro, planeaba robarle un beso. Si las cosas serían así, no sabía cuándo volvería a probar esos labios. Mejor hacerlo por última vez y en ese estado, que nunca más.

Quizás sí se había pasado. 

Había exagerado en su reacción. 

Al final si habían sido Paranoias, y no algo meramente real.

Ya no importaba. Kai estaba enfadado y quizás ya no le hablara nunca más. Quizás hasta aceptara esta vez la propuesta de su abuelo Voltaire para regresar a Japón, y ya no lo vería más.

16 años tenía Hiwatari, y los 10 años viviendo juntos se esfumarían y desaparecerían como una pompa de jabón. Ridículo e injusto, pero se lo merecía.

Quizás no.

Fuera como fuera, estaba sobre el cuerpo dormido del bicolor, a punto de besarlo, pero no lo hacía.

Quizás si seguía viéndolo de esa forma lograría crear una imagen mental más clara de él, y así no lo olvidaría en los siguientes años próximos de soledad.

Quizás si lo despertara y se disculpara con él, éste lo olvidaría y lo perdonaría. Quizás si...

- ¿Me besarás o te quedarás ahí como idiota? –había dicho el menor, mirándolo con fastidio ante su nula acción.

- ¡K-kai! –exclamó con sorpresa, retrocediendo un poco y no sabiendo como actuar.- Yo... pensé que dormías... –confesó, mientras buscaba qué decir.

- Y yo pensé que me besarías. Ya ves que no... –dijo.

- Sí... –apenas y articuló.- Kai yo... sobre lo de Broo... –el ruso-japonés lo calló al colocar su mano sobre su boca, impidiéndole decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Quieres seguir hablando de eso o... aprovechar que estás aquí? –y aquella mirada en complicidad y maliciosa se apoderó de esas urbes violetas, incitándolo a aceptar la segunda opción.

- Lo sigo creyendo... –inició.- Juegas sucio... -concluyó, volviendo a colocarse sobre el bicolor.

- Tú tampoco juegas limpio... -apuntó-. Me ibas a besar mientras dormía, ¡Hentai! –y un dedo lo señaló acusadoramente.

- ¡No soy un pervertido! –se defendió ofendido-. Además, no te besé, ¿o sí? -trató de dejar en claro el malentendido.

- Pero lo ibas a hacer... –le expresó Hiwatari.

- Corrección. ¡Lo voy a hacer!, Pero no soy un pervertido... –aclaró el detalle que hacía la gran diferencia.

- Yo juzgaré... –le dijo el otro, dejándose de juegos previos e innecesarios, y pasando a lo que ambos hacían desde hace muchas noches atrás.

Estar juntos, entregarse y dar caricias, y hacer el amor como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Kyaa, y aquí es donde yo brinco y bailo de alegría y emoción nxn

4,077 palabras de historia, casi la mitad de mi reto TwT

Ouh, porque síp, mí está en un estado de locura, que no más anda viendo en que reto se apunta, y estás palabras me sirven para el _Dekasem_, comunidad del LJ en la que tengo que escribir 10,00 palabras en una semana.

Jeje, pero pasando sha al fic, diré que me gustó como quedó éste capítulo, que siento que el concepto de la tabla (paranoia) lo he desarrollado un tanto mejor en uno de mis fic's pasados, o que incluso hubiera quedado mejor con el fic del mes de marzo de _Pervert Days_, pero que aún así, como quedó éste capitulo, he quedado satisfecha aunque no haya abarcado muy bien el concepto n.n?

Si al principio comenté que el fic era en calidad de Universo Alterno, era por el hecho de que aquí ni Tala ni Kai viven en la abadía Valkov como miembros de los Blitzkreig Boys, que no poseen ni blades ni bestias bit, y si Kai conoce a Tyson y los chicos, incluso a Brooklyn, no es por el bey blade, sino, por otro hecho del destino xD

Bueno, pues sería todo, deséenme suerte con mi reto, y no se les olvide dejar su review con opinión, comentario o demás cosa sobre el capitulo ;)


	6. Intriga o Fastidio

**† SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY † **

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Hi! non

Pues hoy traigo otro pequeño One Shot y muy simple, digo yo, y más que nada para cumplir con mi reto en 30 Vicios que lo tengo todo descuidado y con riesgo de perderlo sino me pongo las pilas T.T

Y como mí no quiere eso, aquí reportando un avance en mi tabla ;)

Agradecimiento infinito a: _Sheena-yukiko-25_ y _Kira Van Tassel_ por sus lindos reviews nxn

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Tema #2 Intriga**

_**26/06/09**_

Hacía un bonito día para descansar y permanecer recostado sobre el césped, justamente como Kai Hiwatari se encontraba en esos momentos.

_La brisa suave, el día soleado, la temperatura perfecta. _

Un espacio al aire libre con una atmosfera de armonía y serenidad que rodeaba y embargaba el lugar, tranquilizando y relajando a cualquiera que simplemente pasara por ahí.

Claro que este ambiente de ensueño cambió repentinamente, haciendo tensar al bicolor por el cambio tan drástico que sintió en cuestión de segundos.

_Algo se avecinaba._

- ¡Hey, Kai, aquí estabas! –dijo una voz muy animada a más de dos metros de distancia del mencionado, justificando esto, el desequilibrio tan repentino que sintió.

Y ante el llamado, nuestro aludido ni siquiera se movió o abrió sus ojos, permaneciendo en esa pose recostada y visiblemente, tenso.

A su vista, no había motivo para levantarse o abrir siquiera sus ojos pues sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz, y también, a qué venía o mejor dicho, venían.

- ¡Kai! –y aquella otra voz se lo confirmó, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus buenas predicciones y su acertado juicio.

"_Tyson y los chicos." _–dijo mentalmente, acertando en su afirmación al escuchar como más pasos hacían crujir el césped mientras se acercaban a él.

_Y exactamente así era. _

Eran sus amigos los que iban a visitarlo y a pasar un rato al aire libre con él. Hecho que no lo hubiera molestado en absoluto, de no ser porque... sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sacaran ése _"asunto"_ que lo hacía enojar.

_Porqué claro que "eso" lo molestaba, lo hacía rabiar._

_¿Y a quién no? Si era de lo único que le hablaban, ¡y por horas!_

Claro que también y después de tantas veces, _"aquello"_ comenzaba a intrigarle y a querer indagar un poco más en el asunto; a saber el _por qué_ de tanta insistencia y tema de conversación por parte de sus amigos cómo si en verdad fuera algo tan relevante, tan trascendental.

_¿Por qué desde cuando el ruso se había vuelto tan importante y popular como para hablar de él a todas horas?_

_¿Qué es lo que había hecho y pasado en aquel tiempo en el que no había vuelto a saber de él, como para haberse ganado el tiempo, la saliva, y el esfuerzo que sus amigos empleaban para hablarle y comentarle sobre él?_

Lo cierto de todo esto es que no sabía el motivo, pero le intrigaba; y no obstante, su fuerte orgullo era el que le impedía preguntar la razón primordial de por qué tanta algarabía hacia el pelirrojo.

Así que sin más, respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar lo que vendría tarde o temprano. Después de todo, ya se habían sentado a su lado y aquello iría para largo, es más, apenas y comenzaba.

- ¡Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí, Kai! –le dijo el peli-azul, tomando asiento tranquilamente a su derecha.- Es tu lugar favorito, ¿cierto? –y le sonrió, haciendo que el aludido abriera sus ojos para verlo justamente con aquella sonrisa y semblante que presagiaban _"ése"_ momento.

- ¡Ahh! –y estirándose un poco se relajó, recostándose despreocupadamente en el césped.- Estoy seguro que si Tala estuviera aquí... a él también le gustaría éste sitio. ¿No crees, Kai? –y de reojo fue como le vio, encontrando el mencionado aquellos rastros de suspicacia e insinuación en sus pupilas.

_¡Justo lo que se temía!_

_Ahí esta "eso"._

Nada más ni menos que en menos de 10 segundos, cuando Tyson ya había hecho el primer comentario sobre el líder de los Blitzkreig Boys; y no conforme con eso, sino que se sumaban las inquisidoras y penetrantes miradas de los G Revolutions, mirándole de una forma que no lograba explicar y mucho menos, quería descifrar.

- Sí, Kai. ¿No crees que a Tala le gustaría éste lugar? Aquí, recostado a tu lado, a solas, contigo... –y la sonrisa de Daichi se había ampliado de forma maliciosa, haciendo que un sudor frío le recorriera la espalda.

- N-no sé de qué me hablan. –les dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, tratando de no darle importancia a la insinuación tan descarada que el dueño de Strata Dragoon le había referido.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices, Daichi! –comentó esta vez un tranquilo Max, dándole una palmada al ruso-japonés para relajarlo.- Yo creo que a Kai no le importaría estar aquí o en otro lugar siempre y cuando, estuviera con Tala. –fue su teoría, sonriendo en esa forma que sólo él podía hacerlo.

- Lo más seguro... -intervino de pronto Ray.- Es que ambos preferirían estar mejor en Rusia que aquí. –fue el punto que dio, haciendo que el ceño de Hiwatari se frunciera.

_¿Pues qué era lo que sus amigos se estaban imaginando sobre ellos dos? ¿Y en qué sentido?_

Se preguntó.

- ¡Se imaginan! –habló por primera vez Hilary, juntando sus manos al emocionarse ante la fantasía que vino a su mente.- Solos, junto a la chimenea, compartiendo una tasa caliente de chocolate o café, y después... –calló, reprimiendo el gemido de emoción que quiso escapar de su boca con tan bella recreación.

- Pues sería muy interesante ver algo así. Al menos, conociendo lo "especialitos" que son Tala y Kai... –mencionó Tyson, entrecerrando sus ojos para no ver el enojo que se formaba en el rostro del dueño de Dranzer.

- Por cierto, Kai. ¿Ya has sabido algo de Tala? –preguntó esta vez Kon, tanto con respeto como con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo podría saber algo de él sino tengo ni la intensión, ni el interés de contactar con él? –y refirió con fastidio, ignorando las miradas que los demás le dieron.

- ¡Qué malo! –atisbó la castaña, dando un respingo ante su respuesta y sintiéndose mal por el pobre ruso.

- Kai, eso es cruel de tu parte. –le reprendió Kenny, abriendo su mini laptop sin prestarle atención al semblante que éste ponía por su comentario.- Deberías de interesarte un poco más por él. Fue tu compañero de equipo, ¿lo recuerdas? –y acomodándose sus anteojos, comenzó a teclear.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, jefe. Está en el pasado. –dijo con un suspiro, ignorando la molestia que sintió al percatarse de que sin darse cuenta, ahora también ya era partícipe de la conversación.

- Pero si sólo han pasado unos cuantos meses.... –apuntó Hilary, adoptando una expresión de tristeza.

- ¡Qué importa! –sentenció, queriendo dejar en segundo o en tercer plano, mejor, la historia que había tenido con el ruso y los Blitzkreig Boys.

- Quizás si vieras esto, cambiarías de opinión. –y le pasó la laptop, colocándosela en su estomago para que viera lo siguiente.

- ¡Mira, Kai! ¡Es Tala! –articuló un entusiasmado japonés, emocionándose al ver el video de una de las bey-batallas del tercer campeonato mundial.

- _¡Wolborg, ataca!_ –se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo, haciendo que el oji-violeta medio observara la pantalla.- _¡Novae Rog!_ –gritó éste, lanzando su ataque más poderoso.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Tala es tan bueno, que hace que me den ganas de volver a batallar otra vez con él! –comentó el peli-azul, notándose su evidente entusiasmo.

- ¿Y qué opinan de esto? –el jefe preguntó, abriendo una de sus carpetas y mostrándoles algunas fotografías del líder de los Blitzkreig.

- ¡Ah! ¡En ésa se ve muy atractivo! –declaró la única chica del equipo, apareciendo un leve sonrojo y emocionándose aún más.-¡Y en esa también, y esa otra, y en esa! –y cada vez se acercaba más a la pantalla, como si con eso la calidad de la foto mejorara.

"No lo entiendo". –pensó el ruso-japonés, alzándose una de sus cejas en señal de confusión.- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por él? Sigue siendo el mismo; yo no veo nada en especial". –afirmó, continuando viendo las fotografías.

- Pues yo he escuchado que Tala tiene muchas fanáticas en todo el mundo y que, ya hasta se han fundado muchos clubs en su honor. –compartió el dato el chino, dándose cuenta de que Kai no parecía entender el motivo de tal exposición.

- ¡E-eso ha de ser increíble, Ray! –y siguiéndole la corriente Max, fue como miró a su amigo.- ¿O tú que piensas, Kai? ¿No crees qué es increíble? –le preguntó, observando tanto él como los demás su reacción.

- No sé. –fue su respuesta neutra e inmediata, haciendo a un lado la laptop para ponerse de pie.

- ¿Ah?, ¿Tan pronto ya te vas? –indagó un confundido Daichi, obteniendo respuesta al segundo siguiente.

- Sí, me he enfadado. –les dijo, sacudiéndose su ropa para marcharse después.

Y apenas y había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando algo lo hizo molestarse a un más.

- ¡Kai! ¡No se te olvide llamarle o escribirle a Tala; si puedes, has las dos cosas de preferencia! –fue el grito de Kinomiya, siendo que a pesar y estaban a no más de dos metros de distancia de él.

Pero le ignoró, continuando con su camino muy enojado.

- ¡Hmf! –gruñía por lo bajo con cada paso que daba, logrando escuchar aún la conversación que seguían sosteniendo en torno a lo "maravilloso" que había resultado Ivanov.

_¿Desde cuando pasaba eso?_

Se cuestionó un poco ya más calmado, tratando de recordar cómo es que ese asunto se había tornado de esa forma.

Es decir.

_¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan fanáticos de Tala?_

Porque precisamente eso era lo que eran, fanáticos.

Fans descarrilados que lo idolatraban e invocaban todos los días y a todas horas, como a buen santo encomendado.

Pero no lo recordaba. No lograba recordar con exactitud cuándo había iniciado aquello.

_¿Quizás una semana o semana y media, o un poco más?_

_¡Quién sabe!_

Lo único que sabía, era que ya estaba harto de escuchar aquellas palabras que formaban un nombre que no quería volver a escuchar, a no ser claro, que le revelaran el misterio y secreto que se encontraba detrás del nombre de Tala Ivanov, y que únicamente lo molestaba.

_¿Qué habría hecho Ivanov de especial?_

_¿Qué habría conseguido en unas cuantas semanas para volverse tan popular e importante?_

_¿Un nuevo Blade?_

_¿Un nuevo ataque?_

_¿Una nueva bestia bit?_

_¡¿Qué?!_

Ante su juicio no había ningún elemento que justificara que todos sus amigos hablaran a cada momento de él, ¡y siempre!; era cómo si quisieran que él...

_¡No! ¡Imposible! _

Ellos no podrían estar tratando de incitarlo y tentándolo para que lo contactara, le hablara, e inclusive lo visitara como ellos le recomendaban en más de una ocasión.

Ellos no estaban haciendo ni de cupidos ni nada por el estilo, para que ambos se rencontraran y... ¿charlaran un poco de nuevo?

_¡No!_

Porque... no era cómo si hubieran quedado en malos términos después del fin de Bega; de hecho, aquellos sucesos habían sido lo más cercano a una verdadera relación de amistad entre ambos, así que...

No hallaba por qué tanto esmero y dedicación excesiva para hacer que volviera a contactar con Tala.

Si él quisiera, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento; una llamaba, un e-mail, incluso una breve visita, pero...

_¿Cualquier cosa que hiciera dejaría contentos a sus amigos? _

_¿O acaso seguirían atormentándolo con preguntas irritantes? como las que comenzaba a recordar._

"_Oye, Kai... ¿Crees que hoy, Tala se encuentre bien?, ¿Cómo crees que haya amanecido? ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Piensas que siga igual de atractivo y carismático que como era? ¿Por qué no le llamas? ¡O mejor aún! ¡Le das la sorpresa y lo visitas!"_

Sí, preguntas como esas que ya hasta se sabía de memoria y hasta podía predecir.

Lo desconcertante del asunto, era que todos, ¡Absolutamente todos los G Revolutions!, eran partícipes de esta locura infame; es más, hasta parecía que lo disfrutaban, pues no se cansaban ni se rendían en su verborrea. Al menos, no hasta que se marchaba con cara de estrangular a más de uno y sabían que ese era el limite que tenía.

Pero su expresión homicida no le ayudaba ni los ahuyentaba, pues al día siguiente comenzaban de cero y hasta con más energía y ánimo.

Ya ni sabía ni qué hacer o a dónde irse; quizás no salir de casa, pero ellos conocían el lugar en el que vivía por lo que esa idea no le servía.

_¿Pero qué más podía hacer antes de que la secta Ivanovista lo consumiera y le arrebatara lo último que le quedaba de razón?_

Quizás terminaría en el mismo estado y con la mente dañada, proclamando una y otra vez el nombre y las hazañas (que seguiría sin conocer) sobre su nuevo _"Dios"_.

Definitivamente no quería que su vida terminara así. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa que hiciera que Max y los chicos dejaran de ser tan obsesivos y maniacos con el nombre y existencia del ruso.

_Quizás si hablaba con ellos y les pedía que..._

- ¿Kai? –le había llamado una voz al permanecer de pie y a su lado, observando como mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se había sobresaltado levemente al escucharle.

_Si le había llamado, era porque sabía que no estaba durmiendo; le conocía muy bien y le había visto dormir muchas veces como para saber cuando lo hacía o no, y definitivamente en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo. _

Y justo como supuso, el bicolor abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con esa mirada violeta que le analizaba fijamente.

- ¿T-tala? –articuló con duda, poniendo en tela de juicio que aquella presencia y visón ante sus ojos fuera real y no un espejismo causado por tanto: _"Tala esto, Tala lo otro. Tala, Tala".-_ ¡¿Tú... aquí?! ¿A qué has venido? –atisbó a decir calmado, una vez que supo que no estaba alucinando o soñando al pelirrojo.

_Qué estuviera ahí sí era extraño._

_Y era verdad lo que le había preguntado, ¿A qué había venido?_

- De visita, supongo... –fue su respuesta pero no muy convencido de ella, reparando mejor en todo el semblante, postura y hasta vestimenta que el otro traía.

_No había cambiado tanto como pensó._

_¡Corrección! No había cambiado en nada._

- No te ves tan... deprimido como esperaba. –le confesó, recordando ciertas palabras que le habían dicho por teléfono.

- ¿Eh? –expresando el otro con un gesto de sorpresa, pues no sabía a que se refería el ruso.

- No, nada. –le dijo al instante al ver que no le había entendido, tomando asiento a su lado y después, recostándose en el pasto como hace segundos se encontraba el ruso-japonés.

Éste hizo lo mismo, regresando a su postura, mirándole de reojo y tratando de descubrir una cosa.

Y ante el silencio que había entre ambos; esa calma y tranquilidad que comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, fue cómo recordó el motivo de su repentina visita.

**/-Flash Back-/**

- _¡¿Tala?!_ –le había dicho alguien con desesperación y exaltación apenas y había cogido el teléfono, desubicándolo ante tal acontecimiento.

- ¿S-sí? ¿Quién es? –preguntó, retomando su semblante y postura a los segundos siguientes.

- _¡Soy Tyson...! ¡Y Daichi!_ –se escuchó gritar al mencionado, continuando estos con una discusión del lado en el que la llamada había sido generada.- _¡Daichi, déjame a mí, yo sólo puedo!_–le explicaba el peli-azul a su compañero, pareciendo que forcejeaban por el aparato, o por lo menos, esa fue la asociación que hizo a juzgar por los sonidos.

- ¡Oh, Tyson...! y Daichi. –agregó enseguida, escuchando como el campeón mundial se quedaba al final con el teléfono.- ¿Qué sucede, pasa algo? –cuestionó, sabiendo de antemano que si el japonés le hablaba, era porque pasaba o necesitaba algo.

- _E-en realidad no, pero..._ –e hizo una pausa, logrando que el ruso escuchara los murmullos que se generaban del otro lado de la línea.- _¡Ah! ¿Sabes algo? Kai ha estado un poco triste y deprimido; tú sabes, por lo de Dranzer..._ –éste había hablado tan rápido que era sorprendente que no se hubiera mordido la lengua o se hubiera quedado sin aire.

- ¿Kai, deprimido? –y preguntó con sorpresa, aceptando que ese hecho era difícil de imaginar, y mucho más aceptar.

- _Sí, así es viejo; él pobre está muy mal. Pero tú sabes como es Kai, jamás aceptará ante nadie que está mal. Así que nosotros nos preguntábamos si tú... ¡Daichi espera, ya le iba a decir!_ –se quejó Kinomiya con voz lejana, escuchándose un poco de interferencia y ruidos raros.

- _Tala, soy Daichi..._ –informó el G Revolution al tener ahora el teléfono, ignorando las palabras y jalones que el tri-campeón le decía y hacía.

- Daichi, qué milagro. –fue su saludo arrogante, permaneciendo con su ceja alzada ante aquella extraña llamada.

- _Lo que Tyson y los chicos quieren saber, es sí podrías venir para acá y tratar de animar un poco a Kai. No sé, algo así como pasar un tiempo a su lado, decirle algo o... ¡Estar simplemente con él!_ –terminó un poco exaltado, pues élno sabía sobre _"esas"_ cosas.

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué yo? –preguntó confundido.- ¿No sería mejor que ustedes, sus amigos, estuvieran ahí con él y al pendiente de lo que necesitara? -expuso, no comprendiendo la petición que le hacían.

- _Bueno sí, pero... tú lo conoces más que nosotros. Además, ¿Acaso no tienes algo que hablar personalmente con él? Sino, ¿por qué tanta carta, eh?_–y mencionó algo que no debería.

- ¡¿C-cómo dices?! –le cuestionó Tala, dejándolo sorprendido por tal cuestión y también, sintiéndose como un idiota.

_¿Acaso ellos sabían de __las cartas?_

_¿Las habían leído?_

- _¡Daichi!_ –escuchándose varias voces que le reprendieron por su indiscreción.- ¡No tenías por qué decirle eso! A ver déjame a mí... –y de nueva cuenta el teléfono cambió de dueño.

- _Ehm, lo que Daichi te quería decir Tala, es que a Kai le vendría bien verte y charlar o hacer lo que ustedes dos... hacen. Sería bueno para los dos..._ –expuso un animado y tranquilo Max, dejando pensativo al otro.

- Yo... –pero no. El asunto no terminaba de convencer al ruso.

_Si ellos las habían leído, __entonces él estaba... perdido._

- _Pero no te preocupes, descuida. Si te preocupa que Kai haya leído tus cartas, aún no las ha leído, mucho menos nosotros..._ –y en un intento con buenas intenciones para terminar de convencerlo, lo único que había logrado era que el pelirrojo dudara aún más.

- _¡Max!_ –y como era de esperarse, aquellas voces le reprendieron pero esta vez a él.

_- L__-lo siento, Tala. No quisieron decir eso..._ –dijo otra voz, resultando ser Ray quien se ocupó del asunto.- _¿Pero qué dices, Tala, vienes? Serías una gran ayuda para Kai._ –y su voz tranquila y serena le relajó un poco.

- Pues... –tardó un poco en contestar, pensando bien las cosas.- Sí, ahí estaré. –dijo, planteándose su verdadero objetivo.- "Aunque sea sólo para recuperar las cartas".

_- __¡Bien! Te estaremos esperando entonces..._ –y la llamada terminó.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- Tú... no has cambiado mucho. No veo por qué tanto alboroto. –comentó de pronto Kai, sacando al pelirrojo de sus vagos recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó, no entendiendo su punto.

- Olvídalo, no dije nada. –fue su respuesta. Dejando para él mismo el motivo por el que lo había estado observando en todo ese tiempo.

_No podía decirle y mucho menos preguntarle, el motivo por el que sus amigos lo idolatraban y adoraban tanto._

"_Quizás sólo era algo pasajero"._

Fue lo que pensó, dejando que de nueva cuenta el silencio reinara entre ellos.

- Kai... –llamó de pronto, viendo como éste le miraba de reojo.- No leíste ninguna de las cartas, ¿verdad? –y desde el fondo de su ser rogaba porque dijera que no.

- ¿Cartas? –repitió confundido y alzando su ceja.- ¿De qué cartas me hablas? –cuestionó, mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Eh? Ningunas. No dije nada... –y regresó su vista al frente, sintiéndose un poco aliviado.

"Entonces era cierto. No las leyó. Aún así..." –su semblante se volvió serio, con determinación.- "Necesito recuperarlas. Deben de estar en la casa de Tyson". –e inmediatamente comenzó a idear un plan.

- Eres raro. –fue a la conclusión que llegó, regresando su vista al frente y entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Hmf! Mira quién me lo dice... –le expuso con una pequeña sonrisa el otro, encontrándose ambas miradas como la última vez.

Y observando la escena, permanecían ellos escondidos tras un árbol en la colina.

- ¿Ustedes creen que se declaren? –preguntó un confundido Daichi, atrayendo la atención y miradas de los demás Revolutions.

- ¿Sigues con eso, Daichi? –siendo el jefe el que le regañó por sus palabras.- Creí que habíamos quedado en que nadie mencionaría lo de las cartas; no estamos seguros, ¿lo recuerdas? –pero a pesar de hacerle recordar el trato al que habían llegado, el pequeño pelirrojo pareció no importarle, pues lo ignoró completamente.

- Aún dejándolas a un lado, Kenny... Yo creo que ellos harían una bonita pareja. –expuso entonces Hilary, analizando todos su opinión.

- Hilary tiene razón. –y le apoyó enseguida el rubio asintiendo ante su opinión.- Díganme ustedes si no piensas que se ven bien juntos. –y tanto su vista como la de sus amigos se centraron en los dos rusos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes también chicos? –y la exclamación del jefe reveló su sorpresa y confusión, por lo que observó tanto a Max como a Ray, quien también asentía a modo de afirmación.

- Se complementan, jefe. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? –fue su respuesta, indicándole con la mirada para que los observara detenidamente.

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices... –y los miró fijamente.- La verdad es que sí se ven bien juntos... –reconoció entonces, detallando en cómo descansaban uno al lado del otro, tomando el sol.

_A diferencia de cuando Kai estaba con ellos, éste se veía mucho más relajado y tranquilo al lado de Ivanov. _

- ¡Entonces está decidido! –habló un enérgico campeón mundial, atrayendo la atención de los demás.- ¡Tenemos que hacer que ambos se declaren! –dijo con entusiasmo, contagiándolos a ellos también.

- ¡Sí! –celebraron al unísono, riendo por lo bajo y escondiéndose al ver como ambos Blitzkreigs se incorporaban y volteaban hacia esa parte al escuchar algunas palabras y risas.

_Pero no vieron nada._

- ¿Tú...? –tanteó desconcertado el pelirrojo, mirándolo de reojo al no observar nada fuera de lo normal.

- Creo que no es nada. –atisbó a decirle, retomando su postura y dejando que la suave brisa despeinara su cabello.

- Tienes razón. –concordó con él, recostándose de nueva cuenta con sus manos tras su nuca.

Y después de algunos minutos, le dijo.

- Así qué de visita, ¿eh? –y con sus ojos cerrados y aquella sonrisa altanera, espero su respuesta.

- Sí. ¿Algún problema, Kai? –e indagó, sonriendo el ruso de la misma forma.

- Ninguno en especial. –le dijo con su media sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente.

_Quizás ahora podría descubrir con sus propios ojos, por qué Tala se había vuelto tan importante y especial._

_De hecho, no descansaría hasta que su intriga desapareciera al cien por ciento._

- Sí, eso pensé... –contestó un arrogante pelirrojo, entrecerrando sus ojos y pasando a segundo plano su forma de recuperar sus cartas, al menos por ahora.

_Sabía en dónde estaban y a qué persona habían sido mandadas; sólo una visita a la casa de Tyson, y las recuperaría. _

No había problema, Kai no se enteraría nunca, y nadie más las había leído.

_¿O sí?_

**Fin.**

* * *

Y ahí lo tienen n.n

Este One Shot que me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo, y al final no es tan simple como pensé n.n?

Desde el lunes comencé a trabajar enserio en el, y no más no podía terminarlo TwT

Pero bueno, les comento que efectivamente Tyson y los chicos se leyeron las cartas que Tala le mandó a Kai, y es por eso que decidieron meter mano en el asunto para que ambos se reencontraran y bueno, que el pelirrojo aprovechara para "confesarle su amor".

Qué lo veo difícil, pues Tala no es una colegiala enamorada; o bueno, quizás un poco, pero no es consciente de lo que siente por Kai, o al menos eso creo yo xD

Me divertí mucho escribiendo éste largo capitulo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Les comento que de éste tema fue donde me vino la idea e inspiración para escribir _"Enamorando de Kai Hiwatari"_, que por cierto ya debo comenzar a trabajar en el capitulo 2 n.n?

Y ya que estoy en el tema, aprovecho el espacio para hacerle publicidad a mi primer Crossover de Bey Blade y Death Note ya posteado (más detalles y ubicación en mi Profile) que altamente les recomiendo como fangirl de Bey Blade, de Kai Hiwatari y del anime de Death Note.

¿Qué no te has visto Death Note pero te gusta Bey Blade, Kai, las tramas interesantes y sorpresas? Pues entonces el fic es para ti y lo recomiendo ampliamente. No se necesita ser una experta en D N. para entenderle; créeme, os aseguro que les intrigará y en el mejor de los casos, les gustará nxn

Así que ya saben, recomendación del día para _"Libreta de la Muerte"_ (así se llama el Crossover), y ya para marcharme, reviews para éste capitulo ;)

PD. Para aquellas personas que se preguntan por las actualizaciones de mis demás fic's, tranquilas y atentas, hoy salí de vacaciones y eso significa que... ¡próximas actualizaciones muy pronto! :D


	7. Acto

**† ****SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY****†**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **30 Vicios

**Símbolo: **#16, Acto.

**Fandom:** Bey Blade

**Pairing: **TalaxKai.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Un poco de Lemon.

**Resumen:** Ellos los llamaban "Actos". Seis de ellos los ha llevado hasta tal punto.

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**29**__**/11/09**_

Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que entrar aquel día, a esa hora y en aquel establecimiento, Chiffer-Lu, les iba a traer unos de los días más excitantes y divertidos de toda su vida. Una excelente experiencia, que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Situaciones y momentos, que habían llamado _"actos",_ constando hasta el momento de seis actos entre ellos.

*

Él, Tala Ivanov, un joven de 17 años. Alto, pelirrojo y atractivo, ruso para agregar, dándole más presencia y atractivo a su ya de por sí envidiable y deseable cuerpo, rematando con unos ojos violetas que chispeaban tanto arrogancia, como superioridad, pero sobre todo, sensualidad desmedida.

El otro, Kai Hiwatari, un bicolor de más o menos la misma edad, estatura estándar, cuerpo de infarto, arrogante y altanero como su mitad de sangre rusa lo podía hacer. Con ojos amatistas que paralizaban, hipnotizaban y seducían a cualquiera que tuviera el valor suficiente de mirarlo, terminando segundos después –y siempre- con el corazón roto ante su indiferencia o sus frías frases cortantes.

Pero entre ellos, había habido una conexión que duró sólo breves segundos, los suficientes, para hacer presente en su mundo la existencia del otro. El contacto fue terminado por Kai, regresando su atención a lo que su novia le decía en ese momento.

Extraño pero sí, el nieto de Voltaire tenía novia. "_Demasiado simple y sin ningún chiste"_, decía algunas chicas que sentían celos al verla con él.

Quizá no tan diferente de Tala, pues a pesar de no tener una _única_ novia, él salía y paseaba con una, a veces con dos chicas al mismo tiempo. A él, no le gustaba el compromiso, quizá, porque ninguna de ellas lo satisfacía realmente y sólo buscaba diversión.

Algo que sin duda aquel bicolor podría darle, pues también le despertaba curiosidad, intriga y un "algo" que se notaba en su entrepierna.

Kai también podía sentir esa extraña sensación sin nombre (no sabía qué era), que le recorría lentamente todo el cuerpo y le dejaba una onda de placer que se originaba en su estomago y le llenaba cada rincón. Sentía una excitación que le erizaba todo el cuerpo, y le hacía ascender su temperatura corporal.

Así había sido el primer acto entre ellos: una única mirada y muchas emociones desatadas.

Al día siguiente y rondando más o menos la misma hora, Hiwatari y su novia hicieron acto de presencia en Chiffer-Lu. Apenas y había entrado cuando su mirada ya buscaba al sexy pelirrojo. Y vaya que sí lo encontró: estaba a unas mesas más allá de la que les habían dado, pero no estaba solo sino acompañado por un grupo que el bicolor identificó como sus "amigos".

Éste hablaba y sonreía de vez en cuando de forma presuntuosa, alzando su mirada y mirándolo a él, al ruso-japonés, al ser consciente de su presencia y de la mirada que le deba. Así que el pelirrojo se la regresaba pero con descaro, sin ocultarlo ni disimular siquiera; demasiado evidente pero quizá no tanto pues su novia ni siquiera se percató del coqueteo que ambos se traían entre manos.

Muy a diferencia de uno de los _amigos_ del oji violeta que sí se percató, dándole entonces una larga mirada que lo analizaba con meticulosidad, dando al final un brindis a su salud totalmente complacido con su _figura_. Mientras que Kai por su parte, simplemente entrecerró sus ojos y bufó divertido por lo bajo, sintiéndose alagado por aquel gesto aunque, aquella persona no fuera su _tipo_.

Y las cosas se ponían mejor. Y más, cuando tuvo que levantarse y Hilary lo llamó por su nombre; bueno, en realidad lo gritó, pero dio lo mismo pues ahora el pelirrojo sabía su nombre. Cosa que complacía a ambos, considerando la media sonrisa que tenían y la mirada que se dirigieron: ambos, entrecerraron sus ojos y retomaron lo que estaban haciendo.

Por hoy, el segundo acto ya estaba cerrado.

*

Miércoles, más o menos la misma hora. El bicolor llega sólo a C-Lu, por lo que aguardó en su mesa mientras le traían su orden. ¿Su atención? Centrada a sólo dos mesas de la suya. Escuchando las palabras que el ruso, lo ha notado por las palabras que ha pronunciado, les dice a cada una de las dos chicas que tiene a cada lado, lo sexy y lindas que se ven. Ellas se sonrojaban, y comienzan a tocarlo y a besarlo para complacerlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el bicolor se humedece los labios y se comienza a preguntar cómo se sentirá besar esa blanca piel. Probar esos labios, que aquella estúpida está profanando y hasta sentir aquel peso sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo y rozando su cuerpo desnudo con el propio. ¡Y oh, dios! Aquellas dudas han provocado que su mimbro comience a despertar, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de que esas manos, esos labios y el mismísimo pelirrojo sea quien termine de excitarlo, para después correrse ante él.

Y vale, Kai Hiwatari no se corre _ante_ ni _por_ ningún hombre, a él no le gustan los hombres, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ese sentimiento y esa fantasía que está teniendo es _sólo_ y _con_ el ruso. Lo cual no lo molesta y solamente lo hace excitarse aún más. Así que tener aquella imagen, esas chicas recorriendo el cuerpo del oji violeta, metiéndole la mano bajo la playera y haciendo que sonría de lado es algo que lo pone más caliente, y que su erección ahora sea más que evidente por lo que tiende a pasarse con disimulo una mano por sus pantalones, escapando un quejido por la poca pero agradable, caricia que acaba de recibir.

- ¡Hola, Kai!

Pero aquel saludo y el beso repentino en los labios que le han dado lo hacen saltar de su puesto, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa cómo si nada pasara, notando con discreción como el susto le ha bajado la erección de un golpe.

- Kai... –y una segunda voz se le une a la primera.

- Hilary... Max. –mira a ambos, poniéndose de pie ahora que sabe que no hay nada _evidente_ que delate sus pensamientos de los segundos anteriores a su llegada.

- Sentimos el retraso... –se excusa la chica, desviando su mirada a su amigo, a la causa de ello.- Es sólo que Max se detuvo a mirar a las mascotas de camino a aquí, y me ha costado un gran trabajo regresarlo al camino correcto. -dice, reprochándole una vez más su acción.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Hil! –y el aludido le sonríe.- Sólo fue un momento, además... no creo que Kai se haya enojado por el leve retraso, ¿o sí amigo? –le giña el ojo, sonriéndole encantador.

- No, la verdad no. –contesta el mencionado, con su usual tono neutro.

Aunque su oído se agudiza cuando escucha que las sillas de la mesa próxima son retiradas, levantándose dichas personas. Fue cuestión de segundos para escuchar la risita de las chicas y percibir la colonia que el pelirrojo llevaba.

- ¿Saben chicos...? –y volvió a prestarle atención a lo que Max seguía diciendo.- Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿Cuánto llevan ya? –quiso saber, sonriendo tan inocente.

Aunque por su parte, el heredero de la familia Hiwatari ignoró tanto la alegría común en el rubio, como la enfática respuesta que la castaña le dio. Sentir que se colgaba de su brazo fue lo de menos cuando apareció en su campo de visión aquel _trío_.

- ¡Oh, Ivanov! –siseó una de ellas, pegándose más al cuerpo del ruso.

- ¡Eres encantador! –chilló la otra, agarrándose de su brazo libre.

Al verlas, Kai sólo se tensó, manteniendo su porte y sosteniendo el peso que Hilary le daba al prácticamente colgársele de él.

El pelirrojo pasó a su lado con una presuntuosa sonrisa, murmurando algo en ruso que el otro entendió como: _"Tranquilo. Tú lo eres más" _continuando con su camino mientras el oji azul y su novia ignoraban que su atención no estaba en lo que ellos decían, sino en el pelirrojo del que no podía apartar su mirada de su trasero.

Una vez más, se quedó con la sensación de bienestar que le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos complacido con ese _"acto"_.

_"Ivanov, eh"_.

Siendo esa la única palabra que se repetía constantemente en su mente, mientras los otros dos hablaban y reía entre ellos.

Al menos ya sabía su apellido. Ahora podía decir que ya estaban más en igualdad.

*

Pero sin duda, las cosas habían subido de nivel con el acto cuatro. Es decir, esta vez había sido el pelirrojo quien había llegado primero y aguardaba solo en su mesa. Y en cuanto divisó a Kai, sonrió, dando un último trago a su cappuccino.

La "_linda parejita"_, según había escuchado ayer del rubio que los acompañaba, tomó asiento y revisaba el menú. Pero aún así, podía sentir que tras la carta, el bicolor trataba de buscar su mirada sin que resultara muy obvio con su objetivo. Y eso sin duda, hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera aún más. Así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a lo que serían los baños, no sin antes mirarle y sonreírle de forma presuntuosa, entendiendo el otro el mensaje que le dio.

Así que también sonrió. Sería mentira decir que no sintió nada en su corazón y en su estomago cuando el ruso le hizo esa seña. Sabía lo que significaba así que se excusó ante Hilary y le dijo a dónde iba; ella, asintió sin más y sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto; se debatía entre pastel de chocolate o de tres leches.

Sin saber claro, que el corazón de su novio latía como desbocado y no por ella, y que éste, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que iba a pasar en los baños.

Un saludo, una conversación, quizás algo más. Kai no sabía qué le esperaba apenas y abriera y cruzara esa puerta, que con cada paso que daba, acortaba aún más la distancia.

Pero lo hizo. La cruzó y se encontró con que el lugar tenía una oscuridad que bien podía ser parte de la intimidad que daba, considerando que el baño era mixto. Pero también sabía, que podía beneficiar para intentar _otras cosas_ que para nada, tenían que ver para lo que estos estaban destinados.

Sin embargo, el ruso no se veía a la vista, tampoco otras personas. Pero apenas y dio unos cuantos pasos más, lo vio recargado en la puerta del primero, sonriéndole de forma arrogante y sexy, invitándolo a pasar.

Éste no dijo ni hizo otra cosa más que aceptar la invitación. Sonrió un poco, pasando bajo el brazo con el cual Ivanov detenía la puerta, cerrándola apenas y entró al cubículo. Se miraron por breves segundos, segundos, en los que se analizaron y después de lanzaron a lo que era inevitable: a besarse, ha tocarse y ha subir y bajar sus manos por el cuerpo del otro.

Sus respiraciones estaban demasiado aceleradas. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, pero no se detenían ni dejaban de probarse y tocarse. Gemidos entrecortados comenzaron a abandonar sus bocas, que buscaban con desesperación la otra. Y así, y de manera desacompasada y entrecortada, trataron de iniciar una charla, de escuchar, la provocativa voz del otro.

- Así que Iva...nov, eh. –a pesar de ser su voz, Kai ni siquiera se reconoció a sí mismo. Demasiado urgente y necesitado como para articular como se debía.

- Tala. –dijo éste, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de esa camisa que quería retirar de su cuerpo-. Kai, ¿cier...to? –su mirada buscó la otra, sin dejar de abrir los botones.

- Hiwatari... –susurró, alzando un poco su pierna para hacer más cercano y atrevido el contacto entre ambos. Al otro, le encantó ese roce y esas manos que se hundieron en su nuca.

Así que entre gemidos, leves embestidas con ropa de por medio que comenzaba a desaparecer de forma descendente, es como se siguieron tocado y besando, aumentando drásticamente la temperatura entre ellos.

Tala necesita ver, tocar y probar un poco más, así que sus manos se dirigen hacia abajo, posándose sobre la cremallera del otro. Kai mientras tanto, deja escapar un sonido que lo incita a seguir, topándose entonces el pelirrojo con su miembro que pedía y exigía atención.

- Intere...sante. –apenas y exclama el ruso, envolviéndolo con su mano para comenzar a masturbarle.

Éste, ante el toque arquea su espalda, comenzando a retorcerse de placer con cada sube y baja que le daba.

- ¡T-Tala! –gime, llevando una de sus manos a su boca para tratar de acallar los gemidos que el pelirrojo le provoca.

- ¿Te gusta, Kai? –su mirada se posa en él, acercándose para asaltarle la boca sin dejar de complacer a su miembro.

- Hn. –es la única respuesta que obtiene de su parte, correspondiendo con dificultad el beso que el ruso le ha marcado.

¡Dios! Ivanov resulta ser mejor de lo que Kai se había imaginado. Ninguna de las chicas (que no son muchas) con las que ha estado, le han hecho sentir todo eso. Y en parte se debe, a que él tenía que complacerlas y ninguna de ellas le gustaba ir más allá, preguntarse siquiera, qué es lo que él quería. Pero Tala se lo está dando, lo está tocando sin vergüenza o pena, de la misma forma que se tocaría él mismo. Y eso, eso lo está llevando a la gloria. Lo está haciendo perder el control y entregarse a esas emociones y sensaciones que creé que lo van a volver loco.

Puede sentirlo. El orgasmo se está acumulando y está tan cerca que unos segundos más y se vendrá en la mano del ruso sino deja de tocarlo e incitarlo de esa forma.

- Ta...la, yo... –se aferra con fuerza a él, resistiéndose a lo inevitable, a aquello que lo está devorando por dentro y le hace ver tantas estrellas.

- _¿Kai?_

Pero aquella voz y el sonido de la puerta hacen que ambos se detengan. Que el maldito orgasmo huya como una estrella fugaz, y que los dos se queden en sus mismos puestos y posiciones. La mano del ruso sigue sobre su miembro, y se miran sin terminar de comprender la situación del todo.

- ¿S-sigues aquí?

"¡Maldición, es la voz de Hilary!" piensa el bicolor, casi gruñendo ante la interrupción.

¿Quién más lo buscaría y lo llamaría sino más que ella? Ahora sabe, porque no le gustaba tener novias: son molestas e inoportunas.

- S-sí. Sigo aquí... –dice lo más tranquilo, normal y relajado que puede, alejando al otro por los hombros para comenzar a vestirse y acomodarse su aliño.- Es que había mucha... gente.

Dice, aunque en realidad no sabe lo que pronuncia pues sólo está centrado en terminar de arreglarse las ropas, y hasta amenazar al ruso con la mirada al ver que quiere reírse de la situación tan cliché en la que están metidos.

- Ah, es que como te estabas tardando... vine a ver qué era lo que pasaba. –dice la castaña, paseándose de un lado al otro por el lugar.

- Y-ya... –masculla Kai, al tiempo en el que sigue luchando con sus ropas; éstas no quieren quedar en su sitio.- Idiota, quieres darme una mano... –le susurra a Tala casi fulminándolo con la mirada, pues el muy cínico sólo lo estaba mirando divertido.

- ¿Sí? Pues no era un _"idiota"_ hace quince segundos. –apunta en tono insinuante, alzando sus cejas con su media sonrisa.- De acuerdo... –acepta al fin, al ver que está a punto de ahorcarlo si es necesario.- Pero te ves mejor sin ropa.

Y como respuesta, obtiene un golpe en el pecho, quejándose por lo bajo por ello.

- Sólo ayúdame, ¡¿quieres?! –y se lo dice con desesperación.

Porque sabe que si no lo hace, está a punto de perder el control y todo se irá a la mierda. Incluido ellos, y no quiere eso. Al menos, no hasta terminar con lo que han empezado en éste día.

- ¿Sabes? –dice de pronto Hilary, inmersa en su propio monologo.- Es un poco raro que los baños de esta cafetería sean mixtos. Es... extraño. –se abraza a sí, mirándose en el espejo.

- Hn. –e Hiwatari sigue contestando sin prestarle atención siquiera. Él continúa susurrando.- ¿Ya? Date prisa. –y apresura al ruso al verlo inclinado sobre su cuerpo y sentir sus toques.

- Espera, ya casi... –y se detiene, volviendo a incorporarse y quedar a su altura.- Falta esto. –y así como lo dice, así le roba un beso de lo más tranquilo.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás...?!

Pero tiene que hacer una pausa y recordarse a sí mismo que no tiene que alzar mucho la voz o sino...

- ¡Baka! –le dice a penas y controlado, frunciendo molesto el ceño al verle sonreír con arrogancia y satisfacción. Cómo si hubiera ganado una batalla o algo así.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Kai? –pregunta entonces la oji castaña, deteniendo sus pasos de repente.

Ambos lo notan y el aludido teme por un momento que ella reanude su marcha y se pare junto a la puerta, que la abra incluso; que se dé cuenta de lo que pasa adentro. Así que mira al otro, esperando a que le diga algo, que le siga que ya está.

- Listo, ya está. –le escucha decir, entrecerrando sus ojos altanero al verle completamente vestido y presentable.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡No, no! –y por fin le responde a su novia, bajando él mismo la palanca para abrir la puerta y salir de una vez.- Listo. –dice, sintiéndose estúpido por esa palabra, pero así lo deja. Ella no nota nada raro y con eso se conforma.

Así que se dirige a su lado para lavarse las manos, sin perder detalle por el espejo cómo es que la puerta sigue cerrada. Agradece de sobremanera que Ivanov lo haya ayudado a salir, sosteniendo ésta sólo lo justo para que él saliera y si Hilary estaba cerca, no se diera cuenta de su pequeña "actividad clandestina".

Y justo cuando creía que todo estaba bien y que ella jamás de enteraría de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo en esa escapada al baño, ella comienza a encaminarse hacia el primer cubículo, haciendo que el ruso-japonés de gire tan rápido que casi se provoca una torcedura.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿A dónde vas? –pronuncia tan pronto y sobresaltado, que hace que Tala se quede inmóvil en su mismo sitio y casi sin respirar.

- Ah, bueno... –ella titubea y se sonroja un poco antes de continuar.- Me esperas, Kai. N-no te tardo. –y antes de que pueda darle una respuesta apresura su paso hacia los cubículos.

- ¡Oye, no...! –y hasta ahí quedan sus palabras y su espanto pues la ve pasar del primero, entrando como si nada en el segundo.

Y por supuesto que sí suspira aliviado, pero la reacción de alivio desaparece al ver abrirse la primera puerta. Y frunce el ceño, al ver salir al ruso con una sonrisa de diversión.

- ¿En serio, Kai? ¿Ella? –le habla por lo bajo, en murmullos, al tiempo en que se acerca a él.

- ¿Qué crees que...? –y hace una pausa, al verlo lavarse muy bien las manos. Dura más de lo que a él le gustaría pero no dice nada. Sólo lo ve.- ¿... haces? –concluye, quedando cara a cara al girarse el otro.

Ahora más que nunca se hace evidente la estatura de ambos. Tala es más alto que él, por lo que levanta el rostro para poder verle, y el muy idiota, le sonríe con malicia. Para nada le gusta la expresión que tiene.

- Espero... –inicia en susurro, llevando su mano a posarla en su rostro e inclinándose, para poder hablarle en su oído.- Que el sexo con ella sea genial, porque sino... no entiendo qué puedes estar haciendo con ella. –deja escapar una risita, provocando que su cuerpo tiemble ante el escalofrío que supo que le provocó.

- Nos vemos, Kai. –agrega, dándose la vuelta y marchándose con una elegancia y un porte de superioridad.

Y con esos sucesos, el acto cuarto terminó.

*

El acto cinco había sido una proeza. Porque ahora ya ninguno de los dos había tenido que entrar a Chiffer-Lu. Esperaron al otro fuera del establecimiento, terminando entonces en el apartamento que el abuelo de Kai le había costeado como regalo de cumpleaños.

Sólo que ellos, no habían ido para hablar o tomar el té. Y eso explicaría porque la ropa de ambos estaba dispersa por el suelo, y porque la habitación era inundada con quejidos y luego gemidos, dejando ver sus cuerpos bañados en sudor al tiempo en que continuaban con su actividad que estaba llevándolos al límite.

- ¿Kai? –dejó de moverse al ver que éste había llevado sus manos para cubrir su rostro.- ¿Estás...? –pero no le dejó terminar su oración.

- ¡Maldición, no te... detengas, Tala! –le dijo casi en un grito, escuchándose tan infantil como al niño que le quitan repentinamente su juguete.

- ¡Hmf! Claro. –el ruso sonrió, retomando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Y apenas y lo hizo, cuando el ruso-japonés se aferró con más fuerza a él, tratando de acallar los gemidos que querían escapar de su boca. Ambos sabían que estaban a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, por lo que Tala no sólo embistió más fuerte sino que también, comenzó a masturbarlo con el mismo ímpetu. Y fue todo.

- ¡Maldi...ción! –gruñó el bicolor, arqueando su espalda y clavándole las uñas al sentir que una vorágine lo consumía con violencia.

- A-así, Kai. –le dijo, aumentando el ritmo hasta que el otro tocó el cielo.

- ¡Ah-gh! –y se contrajo, eyaculando con tanta fuerza sobre el vientre del otro que la vida se le pudo haber ido en ello.

- ¡D-dios! –un par de embestidas más y sentir como Kai lo aprisionaba por dentro fue lo que bastó para que el mismo llegara al cielo y se corriera dentro de él.

Las respiraciones de ambos hasta el límite; sus latidos desbocados como dos caballos salvajes, y ellos sintiendo los últimos retazos del orgasmo que les recorría la piel.

- E-eso fue... –dijo un jadeante ruso-japonés, ignorando aún un pequeño pero muy significante, detalle.

- Increí...ble. –terminó su frase Tala, saliendo de él y dejándose caer encima. Aún podida escuchar el acelerado corazón del menor.

Y a decir verdad, aquello había valido la pena. Había sido mucho mejor de lo que cada uno había imaginado.

- ¿Uhm? –pero de pronto, el pelirrojo detalló en el reflejo que daba la televisión, incorporándose un poco fastidiado.- ¿Sabes, Kai? No sabía que tu novia y tus amigos tuvieran una fijación voyerista. Aún así, es molesto. –apuntó con tono serio, cubriéndose la parte baja de la espalda con una de las sabanas.

Y ante sus palabras, los aludidos dieron un respingo, detallando por su parte el mencionado en aquel detalle.

Era cierto, tanto Hilary como sus amigos estaban de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, mostrándose ahora avergonzados ante la acusación que Tala había hecho.

- ¡No es...! –trató de decir uno de ellos, pero siendo interrumpido por la castaña.

- Ka... ¡Kai! –gritó de pronto la chica, atrayendo la atención de todos.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme... _esto_?! –su tono era molesto y despectivo; su mirada, reflejaba tanto indignación como decepción. Aún no se lo creía.

- Oh, son ustedes. –fue lo único que éste dijo, sonando su voz tan monótona y hasta cansada. En realidad lo estaba.

La siguiente acción obtuvo la mirada de todos, ya que el ruso se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama, mirando a sus nuevos visitantes de cabeza y hasta les sonrió.

Cosa que la japonesa no tomó para nada bien.

- ¡Y encima, en nuestra cama, Kai! –le reclamó, haciendo que sus amigos la miraran confundidos.

- ¿P-pero Hilary? –intervino de nueva cuenta aquel que había tratado de excusarse en un principio.- Creí que nos habías dicho que te casarías con un vestido blanco. –señaló Tyson, muy confundido.

- ¡Por eso mismo! –le dijo con un grito.- ¡Sólo dormimos en esta cama un par de veces, pero no hicimos nada más! –espetó, cayendo más lagrimas de sus ojos. No podía soportarlo más.

- T-tranquila, Hil, quizás sólo fue... un error. –quiso calmarla esta vez Max, dándole algunas palmaditas en su espalda. Ella se resistió.

- ¿Un error? ¿A esto llamas un error, Max? ¿A hacerlo con un chico? –y señaló sin ningún disimulo a Ivanov, girandose para poder ver a este grupito.

- Pues... –esta vez iba a intervenir Ray Kon, pero alguien le ganó la palabra.

- En ese caso... –y todos miraron al pelirrojo, incluido el ruso-japonés.- Fue un gran, y placentero error, ¿o no? –y su mirada encontrándose con la del nieto de Voltaire.

- ¡Hn! –por lo que entrecerró sus ojos, a modo de afirmación. Para que negarlo a estas alturas y circunstancias.

- ¡Suficiente, me largo! –exclamó entonces ante su reacción.- ¡Y ya no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, Kai! ¡Terminamos! –gritó, dándose media vuelta y marchándose con pasos largos y rápidos.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Hilary, espera! –llamó uno de sus amigos, dándose media vuelta.- ¡No nos dejes aquí! –dijeron, sintiéndose muy incómodos ante la escena que perduraba: dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas ir a detenerla? A explicarles que sólo a sido un encuentro y ya. –comentó de lo más tranquilo el ruso, incorporándose y quedando de frente a Kai.

- No, estoy cansando. -respondió sin muchas ganas.- Además... no creo que ninguno de ellos lo entienda, aún son unos niños. -y entrecerró sus ojos.

- En eso tienes razón. –concordó con él, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Me dejas usar tu ducha antes de que me vaya o... eso te causaría más problemas? –apuntó, permaneciendo en su sitio completamente desnudo, sin cubrirse siquiera. Pues no lo veía necesario siquiera; no después de lo que había pasado ente ellos.

- Adelante, toda tuya. -le dijo sin más, sin dejar de apartar su mirada de su cuerpo; y únicamente, se mordió el labio inferior al agradecerle por ello.

- Por cierto, Kai... –se detuvo, mirándolo al aludido.- Una muy buena experiencia, eh. Deberíamos repetirlo al menos una vez más. -y sonrió de lado, observando su reacción.

- Pienso lo mismo. –contestó, siendo sus últimas palabras de despedida después de una muy buena sesión de sexo.

El mejor de sus vidas.

Y que aún así, ninguna persona se hubiera imaginado que al día siguiente y como el acto seis, ambos se encontrarían de nueva cuenta dentro del Chiffer; dirigiéndose al sanitario apenas y dejaron sus cosas sobre sus respectivas mesas, lanzándose a besarse y tocarse cuando la puerta del cubículo se cerró.

Pero que nadie lo malinterprete y se emocione, por favor. Si se volvieron a ver después de lo del día de ayer, simplemente fue porque a ninguno de los dos les gustaba dejar las cosas inconclusas, y en especial, en ciertos lugares y con _ciertas_ actividades.

Así que entre beso y beso. Entre disputas por sacarle la ropa al otro, el bicolor habló con cierta picardía.

- Sin interrupciones... hoy. –musitó excitado, sonriendo de medio lado para volver a besarle con desesperación.

- Eso espe...ro. –contestó el ruso con la misma sonrisa, terminando de desabrocharle el pantalón.- Gírate. –le susurró al oído, acatando éste la petición.

Ni dos segundos pasaron cuando sintió una mano colarse bajo su ropa interior, tomando su miembro y jugando con él. Kai se estremecía y pegaba su pecho más a él, logrando sentir desde su puesto cómo algo comenzaba a cobrar vida y se clavaba entre sus nalgas.

Eso excitaba a ambos de sobremanera, por lo que buscaban la manera de hacer más cercano y atrevido el contacto, lográndolo hasta que el ruso-japonés liberó su erección de las ropas que lo apresaban.

- Kai... –musitó con la voz entrecortada, buscando sus labios para poder besarlo y entrar después en él.

Ninguno de los dos sabía ni pensaba en lo que iba a pasar cuando esa sesión fuera saldada. Si es que acaso habría más actos entre ellos o el acto seis, sería el último.

Y lo único que sabían era que el otro lo estaba volviendo loco y que aquello, era tan bueno como la vez anterior. Por ellos, que el maldito acto seis se prolongara un poco más; minutos o quizá... algunos días más.

**Fin.

* * *

**Emh... pues por fin doy muestras de vida, por acá nxn?

No he desaparecido ni nada, sino que estoy comenzando a pasearme por otros fandom, y entre eso y la escuela, no me queda mucho tiempo para pasarme por acá.

Aún así, por fin se me ha hecho terminar éste símbolo y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que ha quedando un poco raro u//ú? pero ustedes saben, que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Sin más, espero poder actualizar lo más ptonto posible, nos vemos y gracias por los reviews ;)


	8. Impulso

**† ****SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY****†**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **30 Vicios

**Símbolo: **#07, Impulso.

**Fandom:** Bey Blade.

**Pairing: **JohnnyxKaiTala.

**Género****:** General, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Insinuación de Shonen Ai, Lime, alusión de trío.

**Resumen: **Johnny no era impulsivo, y tampoco se dejaba dominar por sus pulsiones; sin embargo, una pequeña acción y ahora tenía que arreglárselas tanto con Kai como con Tala. Ahora sí que estaba perdido.

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**05/01/10**_

Johnny ni siquiera sabía por qué tenían que estar ahí.

¿Todos los equipos en la nueva sede de la BBA? Esperando a... sabrá Dios qué. No, no lo soportaba.

Y más, al ver a esas dos personas al lado opuesto de la instancia, hablando por lo bajo, sonriendo arrogantemente de vez en cuando y sobre todo, demasiado cercanos él uno del otro.

Quizá a nadie le sorprendía ese hecho, considerando que en el pasado torneo mundial habían estado en el mismo equipo, pareciendo incluso, que ahora eran muy amigos.

Pero el europeo notaba que había algo más; un trato más... _intimo_, pues al ruso-japonés nunca le había visto comportarse de esa forma con ninguno de sus amigos ni con nadie más. Agregando el hecho de que ambos estaban muy alerta por si alguien les veía, minimizando por algunos segundos la escasa distancia que los separaba y sonriendo complacidos por ellos. Estaban jugando.

Y entonces, el joven McGregor ya no aguanto más; quiso gritar muchas cosas, acercárseles y decirles que fueran a un maldito hotel; que dejarán sus escenitas de seducción pues estaban en un lugar publico y todo mundo los estaba viendo. Se daban cuenta, aunque sólo fuera él el que los estuviese observando, pero le dio igual.

Así que siguiendo su impulso dio un paso, y luego otro, caminando en dirección hacía ellos. Se había visualizado llegar y decirles todo eso y mucho más, pero en el último momento había pasado de largo a su lado, marchándose con los puños cerrados y una expresión de molestia.

Y para el colmo, ninguno de los dos había reparado en su presencia. Eso lo frustró aún más. Indignado, molesto y con mil emociones a flor de pie, se dirigió a los baños, empapándose la cara para ver si eso lo calmaba, al menos un poco.

Lo cual funcionó en algunos grados, y una vez que se hubo secado la cara, agregó.

- Idiotas... –en un murmuro, al ver su reflejo en el espejo y comenzando a imaginarse el tipo de cosas que los dos podían hacer si su juego sexual continuaba.

¿Pero a él qué?

No era su problema y no debía pensar en ello, aunque... por alguna extraña razón, no podía apartarlos a los dos, juntos, de su mente.

Lo cual se complicó, al ver entrar por esa puerta al maldito bicolor. Uno de los Reyes de Roma.

- ¡Hm! –gruñó por lo bajo, viendo como se detenía a su lado para lavarse las manos.

¿Qué es lo que habría estado haciendo para hacerlo con tanto ímpetu y cuidado?

No, al instante alejó la imagen mental que surcó por sus mente.

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó entonces el dueño de Dranzer, al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sin disimular siquiera.- ¿Es qué se te perdió algo... _Johnny_?

Pero el tonito que utilizó para llamarme por su nombre, entre burlón y provocativo, sólo lograron que su mirada se acentuara en el otro.

Ahora que lo miraba tan de cerca, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio: aún no le había superado en estatura (quizá nunca lo haría) pero sí había crecido un poco; su piel seguía siendo del mismo tono, quizá un poco más tersa; sus ojos se veían diferentes, más brillantes, más profundos y hasta experimentados; y su cabello, seguía llevando el mismo peinado y un poco más de mechas bicolor.

¿Entonces qué era?

¿Qué era lo que lo inquietaba tanto y le hacía latir a su corazón con tanta rapidez? ¿Por qué sentía unas enormes ganas de lanzársele encima y besarle la boca hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento?

¿Qué era ese impulso que iba nublando su mente hasta hacerle centrarse sólo en una cosa?

- ¿Oye, me estas escuchando? –el menor dio un paso hacia él, viendo que no decía y hacía nada.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Se preguntó, quedándose sin ninguna respuesta al suceder todo tan rápido.

Johnny había acortando la distancia en una milésima de segundo, posando sus labios contra los suyos.

Su acción lo había tomado por sorpresa, que ni siquiera atinó a moverse o a apartarlo ni siquiera un milímetro. Desde su puesto le veía con sus ojos cerrados, comenzando a sentir como sus manos iban explorando con cierto nerviosismo pero muchas ansias su cuerpo, siendo eso mismo lo que lo obligó a corresponder.

En principio lo hizo para ver sí así terminaba de una vez por todas con el beso, pero después, él mismo no quiso pues comenzaba a sucumbir en la pasión y en el arrebato del europeo. No estaba mal, besaba bien. Así que como Kai supuso y vislumbró segundos antes, ese beso no bastaría para cumplir con las expectativas y emociones que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Querían más, _necesitaban_ más. Que los besos se estuvieran transformado en voraces y las caricias desesperadas, sólo era el preludio que los invitaba, _los incitaba_, a abrirse paso entre las ropas compuestas del otro; más piel sin descubrir, más partes especificas para lamer y succionar, más fricción entre sus cuerpos que los estaba volviendo locos. Todo eso y más, hasta que...

- Lindo... –dijo de pronto una voz, haciendo que Johnny se apartara bruscamente de Hiwatari.

Su vista y la del aludido fueron a parar en la persona que les veía desde el marco de la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero es que no piensan continuar? Por mí no se detengan, prosigan.

El ruso terminó de entrar al servicio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- No es lo que piensas. –le dijo casi sonriendo Kai, entrecerrando sus ojos presuntuoso.

- ¿Ah, no? –Tala dio unos cuantos pasos más hacía ellos.- Pues a mí me parecía que ustedes se la estaban pasando muy bien.

- N-no es eso. –articuló por fin el europeo, arreglándose un tanto la ropa.

- ¿Y entonces qué era? Johnny... ¿McGregor, cierto?

El mencionado le sostuvo la mirada de forma desafiante y asintió.

- Porque según yo... estabas besando a Kai. –se lo dijo en susurro y tan cerca de su rostro, que éste se estremeció.- ¿Me lo vas a negar cuando yo te vi?

La pregunta formulada sólo hizo que el bicolor cruzara sus brazos, y disfrutara del desarrollo que estaba tomando la situación.

- No. –le contestó entonces con una seguridad y arrogancia tan propia de él.- Tienes razón, lo estaba besando. ¿Qué es lo que harás... _Ivanov_?

Tanto Hiwatari como el líder de los Blitzkreig se toparon con el altanero y soberbio europeo que era Johnny McGregor. En alguna ocasión, Kai le había contado sobre su encuentro y disputa personal con el pelirrojo hace tres años atrás, él por su parte, se lo había tomado muy bien; parecía incluso interesado en un futuro no muy lejano, tratarlo en persona. Quizá un día de estos lo invitaría a la abadía.

- Hn, supongo que nada. –y le dio la espalda, manteniendo su aire de superioridad.- Kai es libre de besarse con quién quiera. También puede hacer lo que le plazca, ¿es su cuerpo, no? Él sabrá qué hacer y con quién lo hace.

- ¿E-entonces ustedes...? –balbuceó confundido el pelirrojo, mirando a uno y luego a otro.- No están... ¿juntos?

Dijo por fin. Haciendo que ambos sonrieran de lado y entrecerraran sus ojos presuntuosos.

- Kai, ¿quieres contestar a su pregunta? –mencionó Ivanov, mirándole divertido.

- ¿Qué entenderías como... "juntos", Johnny? –se dirigió al ruso, dando una vuelta alrededor de él con cierta sensualidad, acortando la distancia que los separaban hasta darle un fugaz beso en los labios.- ¿Algo cómo... esto?

Le besó un par de veces más, correspondiendo a cada uno de ellos el líder de los Blitzkreig Boys. Pero no conforme con ello, lo estrechó entre sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacía su cuerpo. Y entre besos que iban y venían, entre caricias que subían y bajaban e iban abriéndose paso entre la ropa, sus respiraciones se volvían más aceleradas y sólo se centraban en ello. En nada, ni nadie más.

- ¿Sí para ti algo como _esto_ es estar juntos? Entonces... puede ser.

La respuesta a medias, y sin confirmación al cien por ciento sólo hizo que el europeo se enojara aún más. El tono burlón con el que se lo dijo tenía mucho que ver. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Es que acaso se estaban burlando de él? ¡Pues al diablo con ellos, obviamente estaban juntos y eran más que amigos! ¡Bien por ellos! ¡Pero él se iba, ya!

Y a punto estaba de abrir la puerta cuando una mano pasó al lado de su cabeza, impidiendo que esta se abriera un centímetro más, sólo terminó cerrándose. Era Tala.

- Hey... ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó con tono seductor, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Aquella acción hizo que el integrantes de los Majestics se estremeciera y un escalofrío le recorriera lentamente todo el cuerpo.

- N-no tengo una fijación por mirar, muchas gracias.

Y esperaba que su voz no hubiera sonado temblorosa.

- ¿Quién ha hablado sobre... mirar?

En cuando el ruso terminó de pronunciar su última palabra, su mano fue directo a la entrepierna del europeo, presionando un poco un punto en particular.

- ¿Pero qué crees qué estás...!? –se dio la vuelta, apartándose del arrogante Ivanov. Eso lo había alarmado de sobremanera.- ¡Esto fue un error! ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me largo ahora mismo!

Per antes de que pudiera dar un paso y hacer a un lado a Tala, una voz tras su espalda le hizo quedarse en su sitio.

- ¿Te vas, Johnny? Pensé que querías jugar... conmigo. –y sus brazos le rodearon de la cintura, recargando su frente sobre su espalda.

La diferencia de estaturas, era lo único que le permitía a Kai.

Por su parte, el aludido no sabía qué hacer. Obviamente sentía en la parte baja de su espalda que _algo_ se le estaba clavando; sí, era "eso" que estaba pensando, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar y negar el asunto lo antes posible.

- Quizá me malinterpretaste, Johnny. –inició el oji violeta para atraer su atención.- Pero sí Kai quiere jugar contigo, está bien, lo acepto. Supongo que yo seré sólo un observador, lo prometo.

Así que se recargó en la puerta, cruzando sus brazos y viendo a ambos. Dándoles permiso de continuar donde se habían quedado antes de que él llegara.

- ¿Ves por qué estoy con Tala? –le susurró.- Porque él cumple todos mis caprichos. Ahora quiero cumplir el tuyo.

Con una de sus manos le hizo girar su rostro en la misma dirección que el suyo, encontrándose sus labios y besándose. McGregor ya no se resistió.

Y en cambio y una vez que terminó el beso con Kai, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, deteniéndose delante de Ivanov. La duda que ambos miembros de los Blitzkreig tenían era: "¿Se queda o se va?"

No obstante, su mirada se clavó en la de Tala, bastando una mirada intensa antes de posar sus propios labios sobre los del ruso; y sí, ese había sido otro impulso pero no se arrepintió de ello cuando éste le asaltó la boca y casi le dejó sin aliento con un simple beso.

¡Dios! Sí las cosas iban a ser así, dudaba de que saliera vivo de esta situación. Kai de por sí ya era letal, pero Tala; él era una dosis doble que sin duda terminaría de aniquilarle y desintegrar cada una de sus partículas que conformaban su ser; sin duda esa no la contaría.

¡Bah! Pero qué más le daba.

Qué los _impulsos_ de ambos lo llenaran y lo consumiera hasta desgastarle; al menos ahora entendía, por qué se sentía tanta pasión y tensión entre los dos. Eran tal para cual.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Ok. un vicio más de mi tabla; que no pensé que lo terminaría tan pronto, pero al parecer me emocioné nxn

Espero que les guste, y gracias por leer ;)


	9. Olvido o Despersonalización

**† ****SYMBOLIC TABLE: BB RIYINNY****†**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Símbolo: **#17, Olvido.

**Pairing: **OcxTala / TalaxKai (Implícito).

**Género:** Angustia, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Semi AU., en cuando al momento en que Ivanov sale del coma. Despersonalización de parte de Tala, así como un lindo Oc, y por desgracia, algo de Occ.

**Resumen: **Tala por fin despertó. Pero no había nadie, y él sólo recordaba un nombre: Kai.

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**06/01/10**_

Cuatro meses era el tiempo de angustia y preocupación que tenían los G Revolution, y algunos bey luchadores más.

Tala, aún no despertaba. Aún no salía del coma y eso los mortificaba.

Nadie se atrevía a pensar siquiera sí algún día lo haría o no. Se aferraban a la idea y a la esperanza de que de un día para otro, cuando menos lo esperarán, el pelirrojo abriría los ojos y les preguntaría que qué es lo que hacían todos ahí. Se reirían y luego le contarían una vez más, cómo el beyblade había vuelto a ser el de antes, y cómo Boris había fracasado una vez más.

Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos sabía que así tenía que ser; aunque Kai en lo personal, tenía una pequeña versión distinta pero a fin de cuentas, era lo mismo: Ivanov despertaría, tenía que hacerlo. Había tantas cosas que aclarar.

Sin embargo, el tiempo seguía pasando y no había ningún cambio. Todos estaban demasiado cansados y preocupados que comenzaban a descuidar su persona. Eso no era bueno para ninguno de ellos, así que el Señor Dickenson con la ayuda del abuelo, los habían llevado, casi a la fuerza, a un día de campo para descansar y relajarse. _"Tala, no irá a ningún sitio"_ les había dicho el abuelo, sin imaginarse siquiera que eso no era del todo cierto.

Porque en esos momentos, mientras los G Revolution descansaban y reían a la orilla de un río, el ruso abandonaba el hospital sin ser reconocido por ninguna persona al colocarse encima un abrigo y una gorra.

Nadie reparó en su presencia, nadie se fijó en él.

*

Y así había sido.

El alguna vez líder de lo Blitzkreig caminaba a paso lento mirando todo a su alrededor. Demasiado llamativo, coloridas y curiosas eran las cosas con las que se topaba. Desde algunas personas que le veían con simpatía, hasta los letreros u objetos que veía en la calle. Todo era nuevo para él, o al menos, así lo veía.

Este mundo y en el que había habitado los últimos meses eran muy diferentes; el segundo era un paraíso, su paraíso perdido, lograba recordar como aquella persona y él se referían a aquella porción de cielo. Tan tranquilo, tan brillante y tan lleno de paz. No había ruido ni elementos que alteraran esa calma, a excepción claro, de aquellas veces en las que escuchaba algunas voces que precedían del cielo, pero sólo se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, estaba éste mundo que era todo lo contrario; tan ruidoso, tan vivo, se sentía todo tan real que le aterraba. Tenía que centrarse al principio en las cosas que tenía y quería hacer: caminar, respirar, tomar agua, por ejemplo.

¿Qué eran todas esas acciones que luego se volvían automáticas y las realizaba sin centrarse en ello?

No entendía nada.

No sabía dónde estaba, a dónde iba o quién era. Aunque de esto tenía una vaga idea, aunque tampoco pensó mucho en ello, la verdad.

Sus pasos le llevaron después de un largo camino hasta llegar a la playa. Aquella hermosa puesta de sol cautivó toda su atención. Se parecía tanto a las puestas que veía en aquella colina bajo el gran roble que quiso alcanzarla, estar más cerca, adentrarse al mar si era necesario.

Así que se despojó de aquella cachucha, de las pantuflas que se había puesto y con mucho cuidado se quitó ese abrigo que olía tan bien. Dos pasos más y la arena bajó sus pies le relajó. Unos cuantos pasos más, y las olas le mojaron los pies. Tembló al sentir el agua que regresaba al mar y después volvía a su lado. Era increíble, maravilloso.

Apresurando su paso, casi hasta correr, quiso alcanzar a esas olas que volvían a retraerse mar adentro, dando un brinco, cuando éstas lo sobrepasaron y la brisa al chapotear le mojó el rostro y el cabello. Sonrió levemente.

- ¡Hey, amigo!

Una voz alegre y pacifica le habló, deteniéndose a un metro del oji violeta.

Le había visto desde que había ingresado en la playa, y sin perder detalle de lo que éste hacía, se fue aproximando hasta él. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero verlo así, tan alegre, tan maravillado, tan feliz; hizo que su corazón se sintiera tan bien.

Al parecer aún había gente que se maravillaba por lo infinito y hermoso que era el mar. Su corazón se hinchaba por eso.

- ¡Es hermoso, cierto! –caminó hasta su lado, mirando el mar con tanta felicidad.

- Sí. –le contestó el otro después de algunos segundos, perdiéndose una vez más en aquella maravilla natural.

Era verdad. Hermoso era una de las tantas palabras que describían ese lugar y ese momento.

- Hola, soy Deryan. –el muchacho le extendió la mano, sonriendo ampliamente.

El ruso se tomó su tiempo, analizando lo que eso significaba. Y sin pensarlo después, estrechó su mano.

- Hola. –dijo sin más y por lo bajo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Azules como el cielo que _ellos_ siempre veía... como aquel mar.

- ¿Es que no tienes nombre o algo? –éste se rió, dando un paso hacia adelante debido a las olas que iban y venían.

Su movimiento hizo evidente sus estaturas: él era más alto que el pelirrojo.

- ¿Nombre?

Le escuchó murmurar, casi cómo si no entendiera.

- Sí, tú sabes... Yo soy Deryan... –se señaló a sí mismo.- ¿Y tú eres?

- ... Kai. –le dijo después de algunos segundos, pensando que si era el único nombre que recordaba, entonces tendría que ser el suyo ¿cierto?

- ¿Kai, eh? Bonito nombre. –y se volvió a reír.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente. Era un silencio agradable a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían, que se conocían.

Un par de olas más altas que las otras venían hacía ellos, haciendo que Ivanov perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera.

Fue un _casi_, porque el otro alcanzó a sostenerlo de la cintura al acercarse a él, manteniéndolo ahora entre sus brazos. Ahora sí que estaban empapados.

- ¿Hey, estás bien? –le preguntó, demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Aunque ni él ni _Kai_ se inquietaron por eso.

"¿Pero quién era éste chico tan lindo?" Se cuestionó el más alto.

- S-sí, eso creo.

Fue la tenue respuesta que dio, poniéndose sólo de pie.

- Dime, Kai... ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Hasta ese momento, y más que nada por estar empapados, fue que reparó en su vestimenta. Una bata blanca que traslucía los bóxers negros que éste llevaba, nada más que esas prendas.

- Yo... no lo sé. –mencionó aturdido.- Caminé y terminé aquí.

- ¿Desde dónde caminaste? –preguntó entonces tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño que se ha perdido y no sabe en dónde está su mamá.

- No lo... sé, no lo recuerdo. –se corrigió.

- Entiendo. Déjame ver... –una vez más acortó los pasos, tocando su frente.- Hmm... parece que no tienes fiebre y tampoco, se ve que estés herido. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Siente algo extraño que te esté molestando?

- No. –negó levemente el otro.

- De acuerdo. Entonces será mejor que vayamos a un hospital. Quizá te golpeaste la cabeza y no te acuerdes.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la playa. Pero ni dos pasos había dado cuando el pelirrojo se aferró a su brazo, y le detuvo.

- ¡No! –dijo.- No quiero ir ahí, quiero quedarme aquí y quizá me encuentre con él.

- ¿Encontrarte? ¿Con él? –repitió confundido, viéndole asentir.

- Este lugar se parece mucho al que nosotros estábamos. Sí me quedó aquí... quizá lo encuentre.

- ¿A quién? ¿A tu hermano, un amigo... tu novio? –y con esto último enmarcó una ceja.- ¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntó mejor.

- No sé exactamente quién es, y tampoco recuerdo cómo se llama. ¿Quizá... Tala? –reflexionó.-Escuchaba mucho ese nombre, a lo mejor así se llama. Pero sé que necesitó estar un poco más cerca del sol, de esta puesta.

- Sí es así... –musitó.- Quizá lo encuentren en la isla que está al norte de aquí, quince minutos en barco. Si gustas... puedo llevarte, vivo ahí.

- ¿De verdad?

El castaño asintió.

- Entonces vamos, quizá le puedo encontrar.

El porte y la expresión que éste ponía cuando mencionaba a ésta persona era más fuerte y más apasionado que cuando miraba el mar. Deryan se cuestionó quién sería ésta persona en su vida para ponerlo así. Y esperaba poder conocerle y salir de su duda. Aunque una parte de él, se ponía triste al pensar que ellos podían reencontrarse y descubriría el tipo de relación que mantenía.

Y es que nunca había conocido a alguien así. Una persona interesante, misteriosa y quizá con un pasado que no podía recordar. Agregando el hecho, de que creía que era ruso más que nada por la forma en que pronunciaba algunas palabras, sin olvidar claro, el tono tan pálido de su piel. Que fuera bien parecido era otra cosa que lo sorprendía y lo cautivaba como el mismo océano podía ponerle, no lo podía evitar.

Así que pedía, desde el fondo de su corazón y con mucho ímpetu, que tuviera al menos unos cuantos días para conocerle un poco mejor, y si no era mucho pedir, algunos meses más para mostrarle algunas de las maravillas más hermosa que disponía esa parte de Japón; y quién sabe, igual y podía ganarse su confianza y su corazón en el proceso.

Una cosa más, que el ruso-japonés no sabía.

*

Y como iban las cosas, tendría que bautizar ese día como _"El día Internacional en el que Kai Hiwatari no sabía nada"_.

Esto, porque ya de por sí desde que se había despertado al lado de la cama de Tala, algo dentro de sí le había dicho que ese día sería muy diferente a los demás. Y quizá lo hubiera podido descifrar, sí el abuelo de Tyson y el señor Dickenson no lo hubiera obligado a ir con ellos a aquel viajecito.

Lo cual, sólo había complicado las cosas pues cuando había regresado al hospital después de fugarse, se encontró con que medio hospital corría de aquí para allá, buscando a uno de sus pacientes que se les había perdido; quién más sino, que Tala Ivanov.

A punto estuvo de darle un paro cardiaco cuando se encontró con su habitación abierta de par en par, y una cama completamente vacía. Enseguida le informaron de la situación.

Qué gritara, maldijera y señalara la incompetencia del hospital fue algo que a nadie le sorprendió; el ruso-japonés tenía razón, pero ya tomaban medidas para ello: le buscaban en cada rincón del edificio y sus alrededores. Él mismo había salido a buscarlo.

¿A dónde diablos iba alguien que salía del coma después de cuatro meses? Kai no lo supo, a pesar de ser una de las personas más allegadas a él; lo quisiera o no.

Esa noche, los G Revolution junto al señor Dickenson esperaban impacientes en la casa de Tyson a que la policía les diera alguna noticia. No hubo ningún indicio del paradero de Ivanov. Su estado era de desaparecido.

Sin embargo, muchas dudas surgían respecto al hecho de que alguien en coma pudiera desaparecer de esa forma; así que lo que especulaba la policía, era que tal vez había sido un secuestro. Por lo que permanecían a la expectativa de que en las próximas veinticuatro horas se comunicarían con ellos para pedir un rescate.

Lo cual, afortunada o desafortunadamente no pasó.

Todos estaban al borde de un colapso mental. _¿Dónde estaba Tala?_ Demandaban saber, pero nadie les daba respuestas.

Sin imaginarse siquiera, que el ruso se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí, en una isla vecina, en perfecto estado, o algo así.

*

Y aunque había muchas cosas que aún no recordaba, aún así lo estaba sobrellevando bien. Una buena persona le había encontrado y se estaba haciendo cargo de él.

- ¿Kai, estás bien?

La suave voz que sonó desde la habitación le hizo girarse y verle a él, Deryan.

- Sí. ¿Acabas de llegar?

El tono levemente indiferente que el pelirrojo comenzaba a utilizar ya no le sorprendía en absoluto. Tal parecía que su personalidad y forma de ser estaban volviendo. Y suponía, que eso era bueno.

- Hn... –caminó entonces hasta llegar a su lado.- Sí, acabo de llegar y quise ver cómo estabas. ¿Todo bien?

La radiante sonrisa que éste siempre ponía, le hacía al oji violeta sentirse tan... extraño. No recordaba haber conocido a alguien así, y si lo había hecho, no se acordaba. Seguía con sus lagunas mentales.

- ¿Kai?

El leve susurro de su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole estremecer por la cercanía.

- ¿Qué pasa, has recordado algo más? –le giró levemente, encontrándose con sus ojos violetas.

Aquel par de joyas amatistas tan hermosas.

- N-no, no he recordado nada más. –desvió el rostro, haciendo una mueca de fingido enojo, que para nada le había salido bien.

Detalles como "_ese", _eran los que hacían sonreír al otro, pues era evidente que eran rasgos de su verdadera personalidad. _Kai_ ya no era la dulce e inocente personita que se había encontrado dos días atrás en la playa. Aún así, sentía más curiosidad y fascinación por esta persona que en algunos momentos surgía, sintiendo que se ganaba una parte más de su corazón; en verdad le gustaba.

Pero estaba esa sombra; esa duda que siempre estaba presente.

- Cuando vuelvas a recuperar tu memoria... –había iniciado tan serio que aquello sorprendió al ruso. Nunca le había visto así.- ¿Te irás de aquí, cierto?

La pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios no contaba en absoluto, mucho menos, cuando su tono y expresión obviamente eran de pesar y de tristeza.

- ¡Hmf! –había articulado de repente, entrecerrando sus ojos con cierta altanería que al principio sorprendió pero después maravilló, a su acompañante.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es qué acaso me estás echando de tu casa? ¿Tan pronto te cansaste de mí?

Y ese tono burlón y juguetón no había desaparecido al final de la frase, su expresión y su mirada revelaban que seguían ahí.

- N-no, por supuesto que no. –le había dicho con una sonrisa, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarle tan fuerte.- Es sólo una pregunta que me hacía. ¿Qué me dices?

- Pues... –se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para mirar el paisaje.- No es que odie este lugar... no lo odio en absoluto... -murmuró.- Supongo que sería un agradable lugar para vivir por algún tiempo con memorias... o sin memorias.

Dado que su acompañante se había colocado a su lado giró su rostro, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa; ni arrogante ni burlona. Quizá sincera.

- Kai... –le dijo, incorporándose y acercándose a él.- ¿Sabías que eres... especial, cierto? –con uno de sus brazos lo rodeó.

Y para su sorpresa, éste no le alejó ni hizo nada. Se dejó abrazar al tiempo en que ambos miraban hacia el horizonte. A lo lejos, la luna se reflejaba sobre el apacible mar.

- Sabía que era lindo, atractivo y demás... –su mirada se encontró con la otra que le veía confundido.- Al menos, eso he oído decir que me dicen algunas de las muchachas de aquí.

De nuevo ese aire de presunción que irradiaba y le quedaba tan bien.

- ¿Y sabes qué...? –hizo una pausa para cruzarse con su mirada.- Tienen razón, lo eres.

El ruso sonrió de lado, ignorado las emociones que esas simples palabras provenientes de su boca le provocaron: un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago.

¿Pero por qué esta sensación era diferente a la que sentía cuando estaba con _esa_ persona? ¿Qué es lo que era, y por qué se sentía tan intensa?

Quizá algún día lo descubriría.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Ok. Es la primera vez que emparejo a mi hermoso Tala con alguien más que no sea Kai; porque a él, sólo lo puedo ver con el ruso-japonés; no con Bryan, Boris o alguien más ¬¬#

Y bueno, la cosa ha surgido por sí sola. Me imaginé la escena, un chico acercándosele y luego lo bauticé. Así de sencillo es el asunto xD

Planeo retomar con otro símbolo la continuación de esta historia, pero por el momento, ésta así ha terminado. Curiosamente me ha gustado cómo ha quedado y espero que a ustedes también; mínimo que les haya parecido interesante.

Pues nada más, espero sus review, y bueno... a seguir trabajando como posesa en el Quinesob y el Dekasen TxT ¡Bye, bye! :D


End file.
